Red Hood: Origins
by TheConcernedF0X
Summary: Every Hero, no matter what type they are, are forged. They all have a story about how they became who they are now. Jason Wilde-Todd is no different. Jason Wilde-Todd is the Red Hood, a punisher style vigilante who invokes justice upon the wicked, normally with a bullet. But as with all heros the Red Hood has a orgin, a place of birth...and this story is where it is told.
1. Chapter 1

**Have you all ever been writing a story and suddenly a new story concept pops into your head and won't leave till you put pen to paper so to speak? Welp this is the result of my recent ecounter with this problem. **

**This is an AU naturally, and it is my personal take on the DC Comics Anti-Hero, Red Hood, put in the Zootopia universe of course. There will be no Joker or Batman, just Red Hood. No bat symbols either, Red Hood is a stand alone in this story and his name and attire are basically all I am taking, the rest will be of my own creation. When I say attire I mean his base look in Injustice 2.**

**I will pull a lot of inspiration from other places and heroes as I morph this character.**

**So the first time I posted this I had a heavy supernatural element that, well everyone hated. So I took it out and here you go.**

**Outside of his Red Hood helmet he will be doing other things that I shan't give you a single hint of. **

**This is part one of his five part orgin story. Early life****, Prisoner, The Millon Dollar Fox, Birth of the Red Hood, and Todd Industries. **

**Read, review, fav and follow if you like. Now for the story.**

* * *

24 year old vixen Mary Todd was in labor, and as she was rushed to the delivery room she reflected on how she got here. It was nine months ago, making the month December and the start of mating season for foxes. While at a party being thrown by a 20 year old little fennec fox with a voice way to deep for his little body, she ended up meeting this stunningly handsome 18 year old fox tod with the most amazing emerald colored eyes. For as long as she would live she would never forget him, he was snarky and sarcastic at times, but he was mostly charming and funny, and oh so handsome. She would never forget his name either, Nick Wilde.

She hung around him for most of the party, trying to cajole him into one of the bedrooms. It was mostly her heat plus alcohol talking, but she agreed to the sentiment. He each time turned her down nicely, a few times stating he came from a more traditional fox family and that his mom had raised a gentlemammal. But as the night wore on and she got drunker it became "look you're very gorgeous and most tods would jump at the chance you're offering, but you are in heat and drunk and I don't want to take advantage of your state."

As the night dwindled into the early morning hours, around 1, and the party winded down she watched as he retired to a bedroom alone, quite drunk himself but not to the degree she was. She had pouted a bit in her inebriated state because nearly every other mammal, including the fennec host, had gone either into bedrooms or the nearest hotel with another mammal in tow. Leaving just her, him, and a few others not getting lucky. It bothered her immensely, so much so that after an hour she decided to go into the room he had disappeared into.

When she entered she quickly saw a few things that caused her to lock the door behind her. First thing was that Nick was sprawled out on the bed passed out. The second was he was completely naked. The third, the third was that he must have been having a very good dream because he was completely aroused. In the state she was in, drunk and in heat, she was very quick to take advantage of those three things. She used Nick's passed out and aroused state to sate her own desires, and 45 minutes later when she was uncoupled and satisfied she simply left the home entirely without leaving a note or anything.

When she awoke in the afternoon, she was hungover and couldn't remember much. But she could tell she had gotten lucky by the mess in her underwear and the fact that she wasn't feeling the effects of her heat as much. She had simply shrugged on the matter and cleaned up and then took a nice warm shower. Once done she got to finishing packing, this was her last day in Zootopia. She was moving to Ibexas having finally secured a position in the Todd family business, Todd Industries. Her father currently was the CEO of the company and it was her hopes that she could take the mantle one day.

Once her things were packed and on the moving truck she took a taxi to the airport and boarded the Todd private jet for the flight to Ibexas. It was halfway through said flight that the memories of just how she got lucky came back to her, and she felt nothing but shame. When she landed she tried to forget that she had done what she had to the fox named Nick Wilde. She threw herself into her work to help, well for a time, it quickly became apparent that her inaction on the matter of using Nick Wilde led to her getting pregnant with his kit.

An abortion was out of the question, she could never find it within herself to do it despite the circumstances of how she got pregnant. Not to mention she always wanted to be a mother, sure she wanted to have a husband before the kit but life never really goes according to plan. There was no way though she would find and reach out to Nick Wilde and tell him what she did, and that he was going to be a father.

She was quick to face the music though with her family. They were extremely disappointed that she had gotten pregnant before marriage and was that irresponsible, her father stating that there was now no way she would take over the company, and in the end she was fine with that. Of course she simply told them she had sex with a random fox tod at a party and couldn't tell them who it was, that was much better than the truth. For foxes pregnancy outside of marriage was rare enough, pregnancy outside of relationships even more so, but even that didn't bother her.

So here she was now, being wheeled into the delivery room.

_(8 hours of agonizing labor later)_

Finally after eight hours of hard labor Mary Todd gave the final push and her kit was born with a single cry. The doctor held up her baby and exclaimed "It's a boy! What do you want to name him?"

Mary sank into the hospital bed with a little laugh of joy and breathily said "A boy? Jason, Jason Wilde, thats with an e at the end, Todd. Jason Wilde Todd."

The doctor smirked at her and began to reply "Jason, that's a real strong name. A real strong name for a real strong kit."

Mary let out a beaming smile as the doctor and nurses were looking her kit over, cleaning him up and swaddling him in a blue blanket. But as they worked on her son there was one thing that concerning her. "Doctor Monroe, why isn't he crying? He's awfully quiet."

Doctor Monroe stepped away from her kit letting the nurses take over, being finished with his checks. The kits quietness was one thing that concerned him as well, but he saw nothing to be worried about for now.

"Well Ms. Todd I'm not entirely sure, some kits after birth just don't cry. I looked him over and saw nothing, I may run a test or two but as I said I saw nothing concerning."

Mary let out a sigh of relief. "That's good then, so nothing to worry about."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that Ms. Todd. Now one thing is a kit that at birth doesn't cry could be a early sign of autism. It's about a fifty fifty chance. We won't know until he turns four."

"Oh..well you know what, that's fine. If he does have autism I will love him the same and he can still lead a pretty normal life, maybe get some special gift from it. I'd rather my kit have autism then get some other disease."

At her remark the doctor gave her an approving look. "If only more parents thought like you Ms. Todd. Now would you like to hold your son?"

Mary shot her arms out as a nurse turned towards her and stood next to her doctor, her kit cradled in their arms. "Yes please."

The nurse smiled at Mary and pawed her son over to her. She took him into her arms and looked upon her son for the first time, he had two shining emerald orbs same as his father. Her kit smiled at her with a tiny little grin that made her coo and him giggle at the coo. His tiny tail swayed back and forth, a little black tip on it, also the same as his father…in fact, all of his colorization was like Nick, he did not have a single resemblance to her.

That fact didn't bother her one bit, because it meant her son would grow into a smart, charming, and handsome tod. She couldn't help herself looking at his adorable face and hugged him close to her chest. After a few moments though Jason started to wriggle uncomfortably, she let out a tired laugh at that and eased her grip. Looking at her son again he had a annoyed look on his tiny face that she couldn't help laughing at, "oh I'm sorry but you're to adorable."

After that she put a parental mark on the top of his head and everything in that moment was right with the world.

_(Four years later)_

That fifty percent chance happened. As Jason got closer and closer to the age of four Mary started to notice things that tended to happen more often. He was always a quiet kit and very inquisitive, he always squirmed when she would show him affection but also laugh. But, as he got older he became quieter and quieter, and he stopped laughing with shows of affection and instead simply squirmed away from her with a little smile.

Then, when he was three, he also stopped making eye contact. She'd look at him and he would avert his gaze and look somewhere other than her eyes. He'd move further away if she sat down on the couch and left room enough to where she would have to reach to touch him, he would move out of her reach. He also began to have trouble with emotions, more specifically showing them…it was like they became foreign concepts to him.

Anger was one he kept though. He developed a sort of anger issue, he would get frustrated or overwhelmed and then burst, growling, yelling, throwing things, things of that sort. He would calm quickly, state the reason he had that outburst, apologize, clean up if he threw stuff, and then let out a sigh, not understanding why he was having these issues.

There was other things to. Loud noises bothered him a bit, especially high pitched noises like screams. He would plaster his ears to his head and give a irritated look towards whatever was causing the noise. He wasn't very found of bright lights either, especially of the lights flashed. He would flinch away from flashing lights, and because of his dislike of bright lights he wore specialty sunglasses quite often. He had a hard time socializing too, and went out of his way to avoid it more than any normal kit would. Then there was this tick he developed, he'd rhythmically tap his toes on his right foot on the ground in a set of three, little toe to big toe. That or he'd twitch his little and ring finger three or four times, sometimes he'd do both. The last thing was he seemed to have problems abandoning even the simplest of tasks once he had taken them up, and would throw a small fit if he wasn't able to complete it.

The most remarkable thing though, was his intelligence. For a four year old he operated on the brain level of a ten year old. He was inquisitive, quick minded, had the ability to recognize complex patterns for his age, could solve advanced problems for his age, and appeared to have the beginnings of a photographic memory.

While it was difficult see her son become like this, she still loved him the same, and she knew he loved her. He said it a lot, would go out and pick her flowers, beautiful flowers at that, even gave her half hugs every now and then. He genuinely tried to show he cared and not come off as cold, and she could tell it bothered him that he didn't know why he was like this.

Sadly, she was the only mammal in his life. Her parents disowned her after he was born, they had come to meet him and when her father saw that he bore no resemblance to her he had yelled at her.

"I will not have the Todd name sullied by a bastard child! I thought that if the kit at least looked like you it would be fine! But no he doesn't look even a bit like you! So he is not my grandson! I do not recognize him as a member of the Todd family! He may have the last name but that means nothing! And you Mary are disowned! You are out of the will, you will never take over my company, you are no longer a daughter of mine! I raised you better than this! You can stay at the office in Ibexas simply because I know you earned it because I didn't hand it to you! Diane we are leaving, let's go!"

After that her father had stormed out and her mom followed behind him, pausing at the door and turned saying, "I'm sorry sweetie…but he is beautiful." After that her mom walked out, and she never saw or heard from either again.

There was no other family members within the Todd family that she was close enough to, to be able to introduce her son to them. Her father was an only child and his parents were just like him if not worse. His father never liked her simply because she was a vixen and not a tod, he didn't even want her to be a member of the family business. There was no family on her moms side, both parents were gone and she to was an only child.

He did not have any friends either. In school he was a outcast because he was a fox, and a strange one at that. According to teachers though he made no attempts to make friends at all, and went out of his way to stay away from other kits more than they stayed away from him. Outside of school was more of the same, her kit just did not want to be bothered with other kits. Fine with entertaining himself, which usually consisted of him studying the mammals around him and exploring the area, studying things and asking about things he did not know about. He was genuinely interested in gaining new knowledge about everything, and he appeared to retain it all.

So with all of these things it came as no shock being in doctor Monroe's office being told the news. "Well Ms. Todd, observing your son and running some simple tests I can confirm that he has some form of autism. But I know this information doesn't come as a surprise to you, he's been showing signs of it since he was two."

Mary, sitting opposite to Dr. Monroe, nodded and replied, "yes, I've known this for awhile. Quiet, antisocial, not a fan of being touched, problems expressing emotion, dislike of bright lights and loud noises. All the common signs of it."

Dr. Monroe nodded a couple of times. "Yes, those are the signs. But the question now is what type does he have."

Mary gave him a quizzicality look "how do you find that out?"

"A series of tests should narrow it down, but my best guess would be he has a form of high functioning autism. Just based off of what I've seen and what you've told me. It'll take a day to run all of the tests, and I will forewarn you that it will require taking him well out of his comfort zone and pushing buttons he's not gonna want pressed. But that's what it will take to get the full picture."

Mary grimaced. "While I might be fine with that I doubt my little Jason will be fond of the idea."

Dr. Monroe let out a small chuckle. "No I doubt he will. But it's something that needs to be done. Bring him in tomorrow and we'll get it done."

_(The next day, Jason)_

It was about midday and all of the tests were finished. Jason was in the office with his mom and Dr. Monroe, dressed in a red shirt, cargo pants, and a black faux leather jacket. He was sitting in the right corner of the room with his arms crossed, ears plastered to his head, head turned, and eyes averted looking at the ground… and he was NOT happy.

To start, his mom had gotten him up at 8am on a Saturday, two hours earlier than normal, so he was already in a bad mood. She helped cheer him up with some fast food breakfast, but then next thing he knew he was back at the hospital. Then to top it all off, they started to do tests, and he was NOT a fan of most of them. They tested and pushed his limits and a couple of times he was really tempted to bite a finger or two. It was especially frustrating because they hadn't explained to him why they were doing all of these tests, what the purpose was for them.

But now for him luckily the test were done. But he was still ticked off, his mom had tried to cheer him up and used her baby voice, his reply was to give her a cold look and a huff. She gave him a pout in return but he wasn't gonna fall for the guilt trip. His mom had let out a sigh and then stood from her crouch and went to sit at Dr. Monroe's desk. The only bright side to all of this was he'd finally get to learn about what all of these tests were about, so as his mom sat down he perked his ears and tuned into the conversation.

"So Dr. Monroe, what are the results?"

"Well Ms. Todd, it's what we expected…sort of. He has a form of high functioning autism, but it's like nothing any of the specialists here have seen before."

_"Autism? I remember reading about it when mommy left the laptop open…that's what's wrong with me?"_

"How can that be Dr. Monroe? How is that possible?"

"Well Ms. Todd, specific forms of autism are hard to peg in general, but your son is so unique in his. So much so, that it's getting its own name, Wilde's Autism. His is a extremely high function form of autism, we tested his cognitive abilities thoroughly and, it's just remarkable. Advanced to semi-complex problem solving, recognition of advanced and complex patterns for his age, which seems to be his special skill, and this was with both patterns on paper and he picked up on patterns of the mammals testing him too."

"He solves problems presented to him very quickly, longest it took him at most was a minute for a couple. He definitely has a photographic memory and amazing memory retention, we showed him and asked him several things at the beginning of the testing and he remembered it all when we asked at the very end. His intelligence is just remarkable, at the end we gave him an IQ test, an adult level IQ test, and he got an 108. A. One hundred. Eight. On a adult level IQ test. That's just remarkable! Unprecedented for a four year old kit with autism! He definitely operates on a brain level not for his age!"

_"So it's not like this for other kits? Am I some sort of freak?"_

"….Doctor, I don't know what to say to that. I mean….I knew he was intelligent, but…I mean…wow."

*chuckles "I think that's appropriate reaction to news like this. But there is more of course, as it comes with autism there is side effects."

_"This should be interesting, if I know what this autism is doing to me I can fight it."_

"Yes, I think I've noticed most of them already, and I've told you about them and you've seen some of them for yourself Doctor Monroe."

"Yes, yes Ms. Todd, we already know about a few that he developed beforepaw, but on the basic levels. So I'd like to go through it all in depth, because there are some I doubt you've noticed."

"Hm, very well then doc. Let's here them, it would be nice to know the full extent of his limits."

_"I agree mommy, I agree."_

"Okay, so I will just go down the list in the order he was tested and observed. First, he has a sensitivity to light, which is one we already knew of, dislike of sunlight both indoors and out, LED bulbs brightness levels and above cause discomfort and for him to look and flinch away from the source. Flashing lights at any brightness at all cause serious discomfort to him. Jason where's speciality sunglasses that we gave him to help him stand the brightness.

_"So this autism is why I can't stand the sun, bright lights, or flashing lights? And that's why I have to wear these sunglasses?"_

"Next is his discomfort with loud noises. Decibel levels 70 and above cause Jason severe discomfort, he will plaster his ears to his head and flinch away. Long exposure to the sound will cause an outburst, growling, yelling, snarling, throwing things, and in the case of the sounds, attacking the source."

_"Autism is why I can't stand loud noises too!? Urghh."_

"Now comes his outbursts. They are actually the most minor outbursts the specialists have ever seen, he's not as loud or as aggressive as others, also his outbursts don't last very long. He calms quickly and not only that, he calms himself, which is something that very rarely happens. As a matter of fact, me and the specialists can't really attribute his outbursts to the autism, because it's not like the typical outbursts we see. It's more like…a actual temper tantrum than anything else really. More through tests would have to be done on the subject to get a firmer grasp on it."

_"It's the reason I have these stupid outbursts!? What's those words I heard on TV?...ah that's right, SON OF A BITCH!"_

"Well that's..something I wasn't expecting to hear, I'll have to think on having him tested more to find out, not sure that's a strain I want to put him through."

"Of course of course. It's not something that is totally needed, most times for forms of high functioning autism as the kit gets older the outbursts go away or at the least lessen. But since he self calms, it will more than likely be something that goes away with time. Moving on, lack of eye contact, lack of speech, and dislike of being touched are three very common symptoms in all forms of autism. For lack of eye contact, I'm sorry to say that that'll never go away, it will lessen with time, especially with you, but he will have it for life."

_"This just can't get much worse! This is why I can't look my mom in the eyes! No! I will fight this so help me gods! I will look my mother in the eyes!"_

"Next, lack of speech. With constant work he should be able to converse semi-normally, he will be short, blunt, straight to the point, and lackluster in it if you will. But, he will speak. Then there's the dislike of being touched, that to with work and time should lessen to a simple discomfort. With you, it will eventually not be a problem at all by my guess."

_"Well, that's some good news at least. I don't care about speaking to other mammals, but I want to talk to my mommy without it being difficult."_

"Well that's some good news Doctor Monroe. I doubt my little Jason will care much about how he converses with other mammals, but I can tell that it bothers him that he has trouble talking to me and doesn't understand why. As to the touch that's fantastic news! To hold my kit again…it's amazing news."

"Yes I figured you would enjoy that bit of news. Now moving forward again, his antisocial behavior, I'm not entirely sure it's solely attributed to his autism. We put him with a group of children here for various reasons, a few of them foxes, and he stayed away from everyone in a rear corner of the room. The other foxes on the other hand, went over to him and sat down in a little semi-circle in front of him. He actually chatted with them, at one point the other kits scooted back a bit, probably because Jason didn't like them being so close. He kept partial eye contact and his responses short, but he chatted with them the whole time. So it seems as long as they kept a respectful distance he was fine with them being there and talking with him."

_"Yeah I remember them, Seth, Cody, Chris, and Steven, they were nice. And it was real nice when they scooted back when I asked. I wonder if I could hang with them again, I don't really have friends. No kits in school or around the park are worth getting to know or hang around."_

"Well that's great news! I wonder if I could meet their parents, it's important for Jason to have some friends and these are the only kits he's given a time of day to. Maybe because they were foxes?"

"No, I'm not sure that's it. I think it was because they were a few years older than him as well as respecting his space and genuinely being nice to him. I think their age was an important factor because they are closer to the cognitive level Jason is at, Jason has the mind of a ten year old at the cognitive level and the kits were 8 instead of 4. So with them being eight which is only a two year difference, he could converse with them more freely and have more in common. Them being foxes probably helped to simply for the fact foxes tend to stick with other foxes."

_"Huh, I didn't think of that. But, he's right, the only reason I kept talking to them is because we had more in common…so if I want to make friends it's just gotta be older kits…maybe? I don't know."_

"Well that's something to think on. But it sounds like more speculation."

"Well Ms. Todd, that's because it is. But I would suggest trying to have him interact with older kits and see how he does in time. For now though, I think seeing if those kits could become friends with your son is a very very good idea, having friends could help him immensely. But let's move on, there was a few more things we noticed, one is his ticks. You've pointed them out to me before, and ticks are extremely common with kits with autism, but what's important is what we didn't see. Along with ticks, kits with autism usually sway back and forth, and chant things like nursery rhymes. But he does neither, which is incredibly odd, literally every form of autism has these two things. This to me is the main indicator of his conditions uniqueness and mystery."

_"Huh, that's interesting. But that's about it, I like my ticks."_

"Well that's interesting, I remember reading about swaying and chanting, and he's never done it at home either."

"Well there's a small chance they might show up later, but a small one. Now there is one last thing, his problems with expressing emotions. That, I am afraid, is something he will have for life. Emotions are and will continue to be foreign concepts to him. He may know what the emotion means, what it looks like, what it's supposed to feel like. But, when it comes to actually feeling it, he won't….now before you get disheartened, this is only speculation based on what was observed, and what we know.. his form of Autism is unknown, so there is a chance emotion is something he might get back, if only a little. Also I will tell you this, love is one thing he will never lose, he might not know how to properly express it, but he has it and will continue to have it."

_"…I don't know what I'm supposed to think about that…don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it either, but I guess I know why…I'm going to prove him wrong though, him and those….what was that other world?...ah, and those bastards, yeah that's the word, those bastards who did all those stupid tests to me."_

"I. I…that's disheartening news Dr. Monroe."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But that's what it looks like it's gonna be. But remember, we could be wrong, Jason is a special and strong kit, and I got the feeling he's going to prove a lot of mammals wrong about a lot of things"

_"You're godsdamn right I will."_

"Wait a moment Dr. Monroe, what about Jason's focus?"

"Oh yes of course! Sorry, sorry I don't know how I forgot about that bit. Well as you've mentioned to me before it seemed to you that Jason had a very narrow focus, and you are completely right. Jason has an incredibly narrow focus, and a extremely hard time abandoning tasks once he's undertaken them. We had him start several tasks and then stopped him to start on others, he wasn't a fan. This is what caused him to have the most outbursts as well. Though if we presented him with multiple tasks he would juggle them well and complete them, it seemed his main issue was not being able to complete them."

_"I hated that part! Here do this, wait never mind leave it be and come do this! AHHHHHH! Just let me finish!"_

"Speaking of strength, and things related to it…" since Jason was keeping his eyes averted still, he didn't know what was happening, he was counting on them speaking to get information, heck they were probably speaking this freely because they didn't think he could hear them. So he continued to listen, curious to why he had stopped talking. Next thing he new he heard what sounded like a jar opening. "_What the hell?"_

Next thing he knew he heard the doctor call out his name. "Jason!"

He snapped his head up just in time to see a lollipop flying towards him and in a split second snatched it out of the air. Looking at the lollipop in his paw he saw that it was a raspberry tootsie pop, his favorite. Looking back up towards the doc and him mom he saw the look of satisfaction on the doc's face and a look of shock on his mom's. He shrugged, opened the lollipop, said "thank you.", stuck or in his mouth, and then averted his gaze again.

"What was that Doctor! Why did you throw that at him!?"

"To show a point Ms. Todd, I knew he would catch it. While we were testing him we noticed his reflexes and paw eye coordination were superb! One of the specialists knocked her coffee cup of the desk and Jason shot his paw out and caught it, not a drop hit the floor. After that happened we tested him some more and the results were the same. Best guess is his brain substituted for his mental condition by boosting his physical attributes. Again this is speculation without further testing, and I have no idea how far it goes. Honestly I could just be talking out of my ass for this particular, regardless though, it is pretty superb."

_"Talking out of his ass? why is it he's either right, or farting? Why is he even…adults are weird."_

"That's…remarkable. I really don't know what to say to that either. Anything else you observed or think?

"Yes, we observed one other thing that I've had my suspicions of for some time. All of the pain receptors in Jason's body are fried, completely. Jason feels no physical pain."

_"Wait, seriously? That's cool. That really doesn't sound like a bad thing."_

"Dr. Monroe how could that have happened?"

"It's a birth defect, a fairly minor one thankfully. It's something that can't be fixed and it does have the potential to be dangerous. If Jason say breaks a bone, or gets a serious injury, he won't be able to feel the injury and that has the potential to cause more damage to himself. Best counter for this is for Jason to learn about his anatomy so he will understand, oh this is a bad injury, don't move."

_"Well then I will learn my.. anta anata ….whatever that word is."_

"Okay that's something that can be done, I think four is a little early for it so I'll wait till he's six. Is there anything else?"

"That's completely fine, I think Jason has enough on his plate for now. And yes there is one final thing, I'm not entirely sure because we didn't test it, and it's hard to test it because of his condition. But, I think his senses might be enhanced, at the very least enhanced for a mammal with autism. In fact, I think he's been listening in the entire time."

_"Uh oh, the jigs up."_

"Jason, is that true?"

Jason looked towards his mother and forced himself to lock eyes with her and hold it, then simply nodded.

Mary put her paws over her muzzle in shock, this was something that was supposed to broken to him slowly, and who knew what was circulating in his head. Before she could say anything Dr. Monroe stood and said, "why don't you come over here and take a seat."

Jason shrugged and crunched the lollipop in his mouth, savoring the raspberry taste before standing, tossing the stick into a near by bin as he did. He then padded over to his mom and the doctor, internally uncomfortable at the chairs closeness to the two. Dr. Monroe must have noticed his discomfort because he walked around his desk and scooted the chair further to the left before re-taking his seat, and Jason was grateful he would no longer be sitting so close to them.

Jason reached the desk and hopped onto his chair before sitting down, glancing at Dr. Monroe noticing that Dr. Monroe jotted something down as he sat. He sat legs crossed as he didn't like his legs dangling, it made him feel ridiculous. He glanced back and forth from his mom and Dr. Monroe, waiting for one of them to speak to him. "_Come on you know I'm not gonna start the conversation."_

After a few moments his mom spoke, causing him to look at her and forcing himself to make eye contact. "Jason, sweetie. Just what did you hear?"

He kept his answer simple. "Everything."

"Oh sweetie." His mother leaned in to touch him before stopping herself as reflexively he averted his gaze to the floor. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and saying. "I'm so sorry sweetie, this was something that was supposed to be revealed to you slowly."

Jason kept his gaze averted this time when he spoke. "I know….does this make me some sort of freak?"

His mom let out a gasp of horror at hearing him say that but Dr. Monroe immediately spoke.

"No Jason, it doesn't. It makes you unique, special, it makes you different. Other mammals might think you are a freak, but it's because they won't understand who you are. And if we can put aside what all the other pediatricians, doctors, and normal mammals will say about you, and make them think for a moment that what if they are wrong. What if they are using the wrong tests so to speak to quantify your intelligence and the intelligence of kits with autism. If we can get them to question their expectations, and that might include that you will get married, have kits, be self-sufficient, or not. But, if we let the world set the expectations for you and other kits like you, they will start low, and they will stay there. Because you are capable of much more than you know, more capable than your mom knows, or I know, or anybody else knows. Maybe you do know and just don't know how to tell us that, maybe you can't. Or maybe, just maybe it's because everyone else doesn't know how to listen. You are not a freak or anything similar to the word, you are an amazing kit, simply different than the rest. Jason, YOU need to be the one set your own expectations on how you will live your life, and you will have your mother and I, and a whole lot of other mammals at your disposal to help you reach those expectations that you set, how simple or grand they may be."

_(Two years later)_

Mary noticed a change in her son, and it didn't look like it was a good one. The first year after he diagnosed had been a overall nice one. The four fox kits that Jason had interacted with him at the hospital became fast friends with him, the four were already friends with each other and integrated Jason into their little group easily. Seth's parents were doctors at the hospital, his mother being one of the specialists that tested Jason. Cody was there because he had broken his left arm and Chris was there for physical therapy after a right shoulder surgery. Stephen had been there for a broken left foot.

Seth was the leader of the little group and had been the one that initiated with Jason, the other kits following along and all getting along with him smoothly. Since Seth's mom was a Autism Specialist all of the kits had a understanding of the condition and as a result knew how to interact around Jason. They four kits were around quite a lot and had helped Jason immensely. They knew when Jason speaks he would speak in a neutral and level tone with no emotion or passion in it, and be blunt with no filter or empathy. But, the kits did not mind it, they knew it wasn't something Jason could really help, but as a result of their friendship he was speaking in more than single simple sentences. It was also a benefit for her because the mansion felt less empty with a group of five kits hanging around as well as the four's parents were over quite often. She had hit it off with all of them quickly after she met them, and it was nice to have some friends of her own.

She pulled Jason from school after his official diagnosis and instead had him homeschooled, it was easier for him. She was tempted to send him to a school for kits with autism but he had told her no saying, "those schools are mostly run by the people Dr. Monroe warned me about." So instead on Tuesdays and Thursday's he went to a private institution he had selected. It was something he did a lot, making his own decisions on things that could impact his condition, stating "I'm setting my own expectations like I was told."

The change in her son came after his sixth birthday, they had gone into town to celebrate with his friends and everything seemed fine at the time. She had taken them to a place called Buster and Dave's a large sort of arcade, she normally wouldn't have taken Jason to a place like it. They place was loud, crowded, with lots of bright and flashing lights, all places her kit preferred to avoid. But he had recently been given special contacts that worked a lot like his specialty sunglasses, and they were especially made so he could tolerate the bright and flashing lights better. Jason solved the noise problem with speciality ear plugs and had told her he would grin and bear the crowds.

While they were there he kept with his group of friends or in the party room she had rented out with her. He was always with at least one of the mammals he came there with, until he had to use the bathroom. He had gone by himself as none of his friends had to go and had claimed to only be gone for a minute…when it hit ten minutes everyone started to wonder and Seth went to go check on Jason, he quickly came back yelling for help. He found Jason unconscious and bloody in a stall, he had been jumped. She and the rest of his friends ran into the bathroom, Seth had called out to someone who worked there after he discovered Jason and the wolf was in there tending to Jason while on the phone with 911.

By the time they had entered the wolf was telling Jason to stay down as he had regained consciousness. She had maintained her composure just barely and Seth, the trooper he was took to questioning Jason on what happened. Jason had claimed it had been three mammals, males late teens to early twenties, a zebra, wolf, and cougar. Jason hadn't heard them sneaking up on him because of the ear plugs, but once they jumped him he got the reasoning of why they were attacking him, he was a fox and a weird one at that. He also said he recognized the three, he had noticed them before watching him and his friends and then figured they must have been following them and when he split off and went to the bathroom they took the opportunity.

It was hard for her and the employee to fathom that the mammals committed a brazen attack in such a public place, Jason had mentioned though that the three reeked of alcohol.. Luckily for her, public meant cameras and the three were identified and caught, they had fled the place after jumping Jason but it didn't keep them from Justice for long. Jason had been taken to the hospital and sustained a broken nose, a left orbital fracture, moderate concussion, and some serious bruising all over his body.

After that day, her son was never the same. It's seemed the accident set him back on his progress, he was quieter and more antisocial, preferring to stay in and not go out. He drew into himself more than ever before, his sentences went back to simple and short, everything he had made progress in seemed to have been reset. The only things that he seemed to have kept was his eye contact and being touched.

When there was no choice in the matter of going out he would be extremely paranoid and cautious. As if he assumed every mammal around him was just waiting to jump him. He was acting so differently she hired a mammal to watch over him when she wasn't there, a sort of personal butler for him, a kind otter named Alfred. He would take all of Jason's orders and report to her. Jason got along well with Alfred, and spoke to him more than he spoke to her. Then again he spent more time with Jason than she could, running the Ibex branch of Todd Industries was time consuming work, and she hated being away from Jason so much.

Jason also decided he wanted to learn how to fight and defend himself. She found him in the den one night on her laptop, flipping through page after page, link after link. She had asked him what he was doing and he had stated "Learning to fight, styles and teachers." Which translated to "I want to learn to fight, I'm looking for fighting styles and teachers." She didn't object to it, it would be good for him she thought. He also had money to buy anything he wanted, she was rich and she spoiled him. He didn't buy many things for himself, mostly small things and this would be his first large purchase. He ended up settling on two fighting styles, Hapkido and Taekwondo, two very common fighting styles in MMA. Then he found two esteemed masters to come and teach him, he learned quickly. Within a year in a half he earned official brown belts in both.

For him to do that, he had to power through his condition, and it's something he also did very well. One day, a month or so after he was jumped she came home on a Thursday to find him at home shirtless and punching a punching bag while wearing red MMA gloves. Thursday's he was supposed to be at the institution, as she was walking over to question him on it Alfred intercepted her and said, "Madam Todd, I would practice caution, he's in a mood."

"Why is he here? He should be at the institution Alfred!"

"He dropped out of the institution, the only thing he said to me when I asked was 'I'm setting new expectations.'"

After that she had stormed over to her six year old kit and said in a raised tone, "Jason Wilde Todd! Why is Alfred telling me you dropped out of the institution!?"

Jason hadn't even stopped what he was doing and just glanced her in her direction and spoke the longest he ever had to her. "They taught me all they could, now it's time I taught myself. They kept me in a sensory-friendly environment, no bright lights, no loud noises, etcetera. Well if bright lights and loud noises bother me I need more of them not less. The world isn't a sensory friendly place, not a very nice place in general either, and that's where I need to live, not trapped in some bubble of safety because of some stupid condition. The world isn't going to conform to me, so I have to conform to it and to do that I need two things. I need to show some sense of normalcy, because mammals don't like or dislike me, those mammals didn't attack me just because I was a fox, they attacked me because I'm different, and sooner or later different scares mammals. That means to show that sense of normalcy I have to learn to tolerate the bright lights and the loud noises, the crowds, all of it, and for emotions I'll fake it till I make it.

"Secondly, I need to know how to defend myself. The world has already proven it's not a fan of me, I'm both a fox and I'm not normal, that's a double whammy. So I need to be able to fight back, efficiently. I need to be able to take down a rhino by myself because there may come a day I will have to. I have already picked out two more fighting styles to further master grappling, takedowns, CQB, and things of the like. Judo and Jiu Jitsu. I also plan on learning knife and gun play, sometimes a fist isn't gonna solve the problem. These are the new expectations I am setting for myself, and I will also be advancing my education. Engineering, mathematics, chemistry, biology, anatomy, computer science, and business management.

Mary had been speechless, flabbergasted. It took her a minute of opening and closing her mouth before she finally formulated enough of a coherent thought for her to speak. "Jason, what gave you this sort of view?"

Jason gave her a side glance again and without missing a beat said, "you leave the news on to much." After that he punched the bag once more and then walked off without another word, Alfred following quickly behind him.

_(Another two years later)_

Jason kept true to his word. In another year and a half he earned official brown belts in Judo and Jiu Jitsu, and once they were in hand he immediately started two more fighting styles. They were exotic and rare forms, styles that very rarely left the areas from which they originated from. The first was Krav Maga, it was a self defense fighting method created for the Israel Defense Forces and very rarely left Israel, well on the whole level, the basic level of Krav Maga had made it around the world including The Mammilian States. Jason found a retired IDF combat instructor who was a master of Krav Maga living in the states, a honey badger by the name of David. Jason paid him a nice sum to come and train him, and he lived in a guest room in the mansion.

The second was a even more exotic fighting style called Pencak Silat. It was a fighting style out of Indonesia, it had spread throughout Asia but had not spread past that point. Well, until Jason payed a handsome some for a master to come from Indonesia and teach him. The master was a Sumatran Tiger named Khan and was also set up in a guest room. This fighting style was particularly difficult for him, and he was constantly thrashed in spars. Normally after six months he could hold his own, he wouldn't win of course, but he wouldn't get his ass handed to him either. But six months in he was still getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Jason alternated the two styles through six days of the week, each day training for six hours. Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Sunday's were the days for Pencak Silat. Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's were the days for Krav Maga. Saturday's was the only day he took off from training, Saturday's was the days he hung out with Seth, Cody, Chris, and Stephen. It was a Sunday and once again Jason was getting his ass handed to him, he was only five hours in and he had just been taken down for about the tenth time in a spar and Khan was calling for a stop.

"Enough, we are finished for today."

Jason started to force himself to rise after being slammed to the ground, blood coming out of several cuts he'd collected during today's sparring. "No, I'm not finished."

Khan crossed his arms and replied, "tomorrow's another day. You have done your best."

Jason rose to one knee and looked up at Khan and retorted back. "If that was true you would be sporting cuts and I would be sporting less. So let's keep going."

Khan did not budge in his stance even a little, non verbally saying that it wasn't going to happen.

Jason gave him a hard look and said, "aggression correctly channeled overcomes a lot of flaws. Tapping into that aggression requires me to pull back several layers of myself. It is my job to know my own limitations, and it's your job to peel. I have another hour so do your job." After he was finished speaking Khan finally relented and the sparring continued.

Jason also kept true to his word about his education. He would alternate the subjects he had picked throughout the entire week, eight hours of the day, everyday, with breaks of course. Monday's he learned about engineering, both mechanical and technical, four hours for both. Tuesday's were for mathematics, but only the types that he would actually need. Wednesday's were for computer science, Thursday's were for biology, Friday's for anatomy, Saturday's for chemistry, and Sunday's were for business management. Jason did not believe in common core or standardized testing, saying it was like asking a fish, elephant, monkey, and a jaguar to climb a tree and their ability to do so would define their intelligence. Not to mention 98% of it was things he would never actually need in life. Jason had this schedule, and it was something he would keep to for quite a time.

* * *

**Done! I hope this version without the supernatural element goes over better. **

**I don't really have much else to say besides keep an eye out for the next chapter of AFF in the coming weeks. **

** So until then this is TheConcernedF0X signing off! See you next time! **


	2. Chapter 1 1: Memoirs of Jason Todd 1

**Hi people! So your probably wondering what his chapter is. Well this chapter hopefully is a solution. I was beginning to see that Jason was getting no love, no one cared for his character much and he was just, there. Even my friends thought that too, so I had to figure out a way to add to his character and make people feel for him without completely redoing this story. This was my solution to the problem, I hope it works.**

* * *

The memoirs of Jason Wilde Todd: Volume One

Jason went into his room after another long day of training. He was very much looking forward to tomorrow when his friends would be here. It was the only time of the week he allowed himself to unwind and relax. But for now Jason went over to his desk, and sat down. Reaching into the inside left pocket of his dark tan cargo jacket he pulled his journal out.

This journal was were he recorded all of his thoughts and such, scribbles, anything really that came to mind when he opened it and picked up his ballpoint pen. The journal was an idea that the institution for kits with autism that he attended for a small time recommended. They had made some speech about how the journal was supposed to help them come out of their shells or some shit. Well….he supposed he was true in some degree, it did help him express things he never could in his head or in his speaking. But still, he found it ridiculous…..but also couldn't and won't stop writing in them.

This was his second journal, the first had been some simple small one that the institution had given him. Since he had been younger at the time his first journal was filled with mostly gibberish and scribbles, his simple basic thoughts of that particular day and such. His handwriting and drawings were also just terrible as it was before he learned calligraphy.

That first journal was nothing more than a fond memory collecting dust on a shelf now. It wasn't worth adding to his memoirs. That's what he decided these journals would be, The Memoirs of Jason Wilde Todd, he figured that with a story as unique as his would make a good read. So, he decided that after his death these journals would be sent to someone close to him for them to be published. Jason had a feeling after all his life was going to be an interesting one.

The journal was a decent size with three hundred pages and bond in dark brown cork leather to protect it from the elements, and it looked cool as an added bonus. Undoing the latch of the journal Jason opened it and began to flip through the pages. Because he learned calligraphy his handwriting was super neat and the use of a ballpoint pen made the writing look rich and clean. He made sure to date every entry he made, some entries taking up only a few lines while some could take up a few pages. He also sometimes drew pictures, illustrations really. He was no artist by any means, but you could still clearly tell what the image was.

Jason took this journal with him wherever he went, if a particular moment was vibrant enough or there was something he wanted to draw. It was rare that he would pull he journal put in public, but whenever he did it was almost always to draw something. He stopped flicking through the pages though when he came across his favorite illustration, his mother in a botanical garden bending down to sniff some violets.

Jason gave a soft smile to the image before flipping to a new page, the prior one having been filled. Picking up his pen he leaned down and began to write.

_April 15th 2008_

_"Often times I find myself reminiscing on just how important this journal has become in my life, even now as I sit down to make another entry. My thoughts here are so much more…clearer when I decide to write in it. My thoughts and speech are so…basic. But in here, it's like everything I should think and want to say comes pouring out. I think that's why I rely on this thing so much. _

_Yet, heh at the same time I despise this cursed thing BECAUSE I need it to properly express myself. Which is made worse by the fact that I won't show this to anyone, so no one else sees truly what goes on in my mind…My face is blank… my eyes, so everyone says, lifeless..though I am beginning to see what they see as well as the years pass by. My body, including my tail, doesn't react either. Not a twitch of the ear or a wag of the tail. _

_I don't properly feel emotions, even still. I act like I do, because if I don't it worries my mother and makes her sad…and she has enough on her plate right now. It also makes my friends happy, and that's something I love to see. So I pretend I know what happy is, and that I'm it….it's not that I'm depressed or anything, or maybe I am…I WOULDN'T KNOW. _

_All I know how to do is act like I'm normal. Act like I know emotions. I know the concept of emotions! Yes that I know. I know I'm supposed to feel them and which ones go with which situation…but I still don't feel them. I act like I do to please those around me, and then pretend that pleases myself…and I think it does…if only a little bit. _

_I am starting to not feel anything properly either, because why the hell would I? I still feel no pain, which is one I can't complain about. But the rest…I can barely feel a brush on my arm from a friend getting my attention…. I can barely feel an embrace from my mother…. I can barely feel a breeze as it trickles through my fur…. I can barely feel the rain as it falls on my face when I look to the sky wondering if god or the gods will strike me down with a bolt of lightning…because with the way they or he made me….they or he don't like me very much. _

_I often question his or their existence, as seen in previous pages of this journal. Because if I am made by them…why make me like this? Why make me a freak? For their own enjoyment? Because that's the only reason I can think of…and if that's the case, I hope you're having fun you sadistic fuck or fucks."_

* * *

**There, I hope this works. Tell me what y'all think I'm eager for the feedback. I hope this makes y'all feel for Jason and show him some love. **

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

RHO 2

(Ten years later)

Jason Wilde Todd kept true to his word, when he set that schedule for him self he adhered to it without fail up until he considered he had it mastered. Then of course he went along from there. Jason was sixteen now, and a lot of things had changed, he matured naturally being now almost fully grown, currently standing at four feet four inches. His weight was one hundred and twenty pounds, his physique was lean but with lots of visible muscle due to non-stop work outs everyday for ten years. His mental capacity had changed as well, IQ was now a 177 and he had certified bachelors degrees in Engineering, mathematics, chemistry, biology, anatomy, computer science, and business management.

Jason also in his opinion achieved mastery of hisself. He had worked extra hard to make sure his autism was not gonna control him or have a large defining character on him. He worked every night to get it to where it is now and continues to work to make sure it stays that way. To do that Jason developed an effective routine to achieve and keep the goal he set. When the sun would go down Jason would retire to his room 10pm on the dot, he would turn of the main lights and then sit on the foot of his bed. Next he would pick a little remote he kept at the foot of his bed and flick on a device that sat on his dresser. The device would come on and immediately begin blaring death metal music, high pitched noises, gunshots, and other various noises at over 240 decibels, well and plenty over the limit of sound that causes him severe discomfort. At the same time the noises played LED lights built in would strobe and flash at high intensities that even regular foxes would flinch away from. Jason would stare right at the device for exactly one hour, then a timer would go off and he would flick off the device.

At the age of sixteen if he had a clear head going in he could get through it with no problem, if not….he was liable to have a outburst. As the years went by he added a third element trying to stimulate his nerves, because as he got older that nerve damage that burned his pain receptors started to spread. The doctors were able to stop it of course, but his ability to physically feel was dampened, stimulating his nerves every night helped gain back moderate feeling. Basically now he couldn't feel tiny things like say a spider crawling up his leg, which had happened a couple of times, didn't even feel the little bastard until they were sitting on his snout. For those couple of times Jason was no longer a fan of spiders.

Of course it wasn't always easy, when he had started this exercise he couldn't get to ten minutes without caving. It took almost all of the ten years to get it to where it was now. As far as speaking went he was still blunt, short, and to the point with no emotion put into it for the most part, he could of course fake it but as it was now he rarely chose to. He could now hold a extended conversation as well, so far 45 minutes was his record. As far as emotions went, he could feel them much more than before and grasped their general concept. But, as far expressing emotions went that was still something he really didn't have, it was still a foreign concept to him. He knows how he feels, but as far as expressing it goes, he just didn't know how. Not that it mattered much to him anyway.

His social and family life definitely changed over the past ten years. Alfred was gone, he had fired him three years ago when he discovered Alfred was really just spying on him for his mom, giving her daily progress reports on him. He was infuriated when he discovered Alfred giving one such report, he felt betrayed among other things. So he lashed out in anger and cast Alfred from he mansion and then his mother had gotten an ear full when she had returned. Her mother tried to discipline him but it was never her strong suit and she caved on it after fifteen minutes. She tried her best to convince him to let Alfred back into the fold but Jason was as firm on it then as he was now. Alfred had betrayed his trust and lied to him, so that ended that.

His group of friends were gone to. Not by anything they did, or him for that matter. No them leaving was a good thing and he was damn proud of that thing. They had started a Metalcore band called Waging War and it had taken off, they even got signed to a record label. So they had left Ibexas to go on tours and set up shop in Zootopia. Of course if they rolled through Ibexas they always made sure to stop by. Them leaving had been about six years ago. They stayed in touch of course, and Jason got VIP access to merchandise, tickets, anything really. So yeah, he didn't mind them being gone, they were pursuing their dreams.

As far as family life went, well….his grandmother had payed a visit a year ago and it was….an interesting visit.

(One year ago)

Jason had just finished another set in his daily workout routine when he heard the doorbell ring. Jason looked in the general direction of the front door in with a head tilted in confusion. He hadn't ordered any food, there was no packages scheduled to be delivered today, and it definitely wasn't his mother because she was at work and even if she wasn't she never forgot her keys. It also couldn't be any solicitors because the neighborhood they lived in didn't allow them to enter. So the question remained who was at the door.

Jason stood and padded over over to the chair he had tossed his shirt on and threw it back on, pausing to take a swig from a water bottle that was on the patio table. Once he was done he put the bottle back down on the table and padded inside. Once he was back inside he walked over to the security office and walked in, going over to the monitor displaying all of the security camera feeds. A couple of clicks is all it took to pull up the front door camera to full screen to get a better look at the mammal at the front door.

What he saw surprised him greatly, though the only way he could show it was by raising his eyebrows. At the door looking sheepish and prehensive was a older red vixen, and this particular older vixen looked just like a older version of his mother. It didn't take a rocket scientist to deduce that this vixen at the door was his grandmother. At this development Jason narrowed his eyebrows, his mother had told him the story of why they weren't in his or his mothers lives…so his opinion of them weren't to fond.

Jason exited the security office and made his way to the front door. Once he was there he paused for a moment to take a deep breath, he didn't want to come out of the gate harsh, he would at least see what she had to say. Jason opened the front door exposing himself to the grandmother he never met. When he opened the door he saw his grandmother jump back in surprise at his sudden appearance and clutching her red purse tighter. He just stood there as she took him in, looking at him from head to toe. He just stood there and allowed her to do it and after a minute he saw her swallow hard and with a little of nervousness in her tone spoke to him.

"We..well…look at you. You're all grown up. You look so strong."

Jason simply raised an eyebrow and in his signature neutral tone bluntly said, "Of course I'm grown up, that tends to happen when you haven't seen someone since the day they were born. And yes I am strong, I've worked out every day, eight hours a day, since I was six. You can come inside, my mother, your daughter, will be home in a few hours." After that he simply turned and padded towards the kitchen, intent to get himself a glass of juice.

He couldn't see his grandmothers reaction. She took a step back shocked and aghast at his bluntness and cold, neutral demeanor. But then again she felt it was deserved, he was right after all, she hadn't seen him since birth. So she put on a brave face and walked inside.

She quickened her step to catch up to Jason, who she watched twitch his left ear back towards her, but otherwise didn't acknowledge her following him.

Once they were in the kitchen she watched as Jason grabbed two glasses from a cupboard and then went over to the fridge and opened it. As he was rummaging through it for the juice he casually said "My names Jason by the way. In case you never got it before you and my grandfather charged out of the hospital room and out of my mother and I's lives."

Jason's grandmother recoiled in shock at her grandsons cold statement. She with a little of hurt in her voice replied. "I knew that Jason. I knew that."

Jason finally found the juice, strawberry orange banana juice, and pulled it out. Turning and saying with a blank face "Oh good you at least learned that." Jason took in the look of shock on his grandmothers face as he lured the juice into both glasses halfway before returning it to the fridge. As he turned back he saw the look of shock change to a look of hurt and sadness and he let out a internal sigh before saying "look I apologize for my coldness but I can't help it. I have a high functioning form of autism. Lack of showing emotion, especially in speech is a side effect. Of course you would have known that had you been in my life. But you know, even if I didn't have autism I still think I would be acting cold and you know damn well why. But here's a moment of honestly, I could care less that you weren't in my life, I had my mom and that's all I needed. I'm pissed because you cut your own daughter out of your life, threw her out like a piece of trash. You know she still cries sometimes because of you and her dad?...so there's that….(he holds out the glass), Juice?"

Jason's grandmother just sat there, looking at him and utter shock at his blunt delivery of his opinion of her. Then it quickly changed to one of sadness, her grandsons hatred of her was more than justified. But yet, he only knew one side of the story. Maybe if he heard why she stayed away his tune would change a little. But if not, her grandson was secondary, she was here for her daughter….she had read the letter Mary had sent her, she hadn't even shown her husband it. He probably would have just torn it up and said good riddance. So no she kept it to herself, lied and told him she was going on a trip for a week, and then gotten in her car and driven straight here. Because she was determined to see her daughter while her daughter still had time left. So she needed to push through her hurt because she deserved it, so she put on a brave face and set to try and connect with her grandson.

First she reached out a paw to take the glass of juice, as she did she muttered a "thank you." Jason simply nodded and took a sip from his glass. She put the glass up to her nose to sniff and Jason said, "its strawberry orange banana."

At that she nodded and took a sip, it was good so she took another and set the glass down and saying "what you said is fair, I was a fool to think I would receive a warm welcome from you. And I'm sorry about your diagnosis, it must be hard."

Jason nodded and replied, "it was in the beginning, very hard. Couldn't stand loud noises, bright lights, couldn't make eye contact with anyone, no physical contact either. It took a long time but all of that is now under control, and I achieved that through hard work and determination."

Jason's grandmother nodded a few times and said "that's…quite impressive." To which Jason simply relied with A "mhmm" and another sip of his drink.

After a few moments of awkward silence, well at least for her, Jason's grandmother chimed in and said "my name is Diane by the way."

Jason nodded and said, "I knew that grandmother, and your husband's name is Desmond, my grandfather. Is he coming by chance? I wanna knock him out for the way he's talked to my mother, his daughter."

Diane gave him a look of frozen shock and a couple of blinks. It took a minute but once the shock subsided she slowly replied "no…he's not coming…he doesn't even know I'm here…"

Jason gave her a level look and said "that's a shame then, pray tell why doesn't he know you're here?"

Diane let out a sigh and replied "because he wouldn't have let me come here if I told him my intentions….look Jason I didn't want to abandon you and I sure as HELL did not want to abandon my daughter. But Desmond said she was disowned and I was not to contact either of you, I couldn't dare defy him. Your mother may have told you stories about him but at best they're probably watered down, he's not one you want to make angry…." She was going to continue telling him her side of the story but his movements stopped her.

Jason walked around the island and sat next to his grandmother. He reluctantly took one of her paws in his own and said "look grandmother. If he really is how you say, and by the stories I've heard Controlling, abusive, narcissistic, misogynistic, and among other things..why don't you leave him? If he really controls every aspect of your life and doesn't let you have a say and hits you if you don't follow it, disobey him, or displease him…why stay? And he's keeping you away from your only child and grandkit, won't let you see them or contact them, won't even recognize them as family….seriously why stay? Divorces may be super rare for foxes but that doesn't mean they don't happen, and all of these things I've listed sounds like the right reasons to divorce him. Is it because your afraid of him? If it is don't be, you could easily live here after you make amends with my mother, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it, and if he tried anything I'd crush him into the ground. I have brown belts in four different styles of martial arts, I also do MMA and Kickboxing. He wouldn't be able to touch you without that part coming back to him broken. So why stay?"

Diane looked at her grandson with shock for what felt like of hundredth time in the minutes she'd known him, it even almost sounded like there was some compassion in his voice. Diane also couldn't help thinking. _"No wonder he looks so strong."_ Diane then sighed and looked to the floor and replied "because despite all of it. I still really love him."

At that reply Jason released his grandmothers paw and stood, his coldness returning as he retorted with, "then you're a damn fool." After that he turned and walked away, leaving his grandmother sitting there reeling.

Jason kept to himself for next two and a half hours, he knew his grandmother was still there by scent. He knew she was here to see her daughter, he knew why too, so he knew his grandmother wasn't going anywhere. After the two and half hours his mother was home and he gave them a few hours alone to talk, after all they had a lot to talk about. After about four hours he heard two sets of footsteps approaching. Before his mom could even ask anything knock Jason called out "you both can come in." He let out an amused huff when he heard his grandmother whisper "how did he know we were here? The floors carpet." He let out another when his mom said out loud "Jason's senses are above average." Followed by her opening the door and walking in. Diane stood in the doorway a extra few seconds before letting out a "huh" and then walking in.

Jason was sitting on the foot on his bed and he simply gestured to the two chairs he set in in front of him, he had felt this was coming today. Jason's mom and grandmother took their seats and for a minute there was silence. He could see his mothers reluctance and trepidation, he was going to try and nudge things along and break the ice but his grandmother beat him to it by starting it off on a different topic. She gestured to his at the time associates degrees hanging on the wall and asked "are those what I think they are?"

Jason simply nodded a few times and said "yeah those are my associates degrees. Just got em last week. They are for Engineering, mathematics, chemistry, biology, anatomy, computer science, and business management."

His grandmother just blinked twice and said "you have six associates degrees….at 14? How?"

Jason shrugged and casually replied "I have an IQ of 177 and never went through the stupid common core. Since I was six I've studied these subjects, each subject got a day and eight hours of that day up to now, and it will go past that. I want them to be bachelors before moving on to something else."

Diane just leaned back a little and murmured "you really are something."

Jason just shrugged and replied "if I wasn't something I'd be nothing."

Diane kept chatting with him for about fifteen minutes, just trying to learn about her grandson. The Whole time this was happening Jason answered her questions, but he kept an eye on his mom, watching and waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to tell him what she had to. Eventually after the fifteen minutes he could tell his mom had pumped herself up enough to get her news across to him. Jason's grandmother seemed to have noticed it to and she brought the current topic to a close and took her daughters paw in hers. When that happened Jason sensed the sudden shift in demeanor, and in that moment Jason had to decide how he would react the news. In his mind he had to options, act shocked and devastated….or bluntly tell them he's known for years…and after thinking on it for a moment he made his decision…bluntness was his speciality after all.

Jason watched as his mother took a deep breath and looked at him, and after a moment of pause said "Jason, there's something I need to tell you…something that I've been keeping a secret for awhile now."

Jason just nodded twice and said with his signature bluntness "you have cancer. You were diagnosed three years ago and have been fighting ever since in secret, not wanting to worry me. It started in your pancreas and has since spread to your liver, lungs, kidneys, and lastly your brain in this past year. Doctors told you that it's now untreatable, and ultimately fatal. They say best guess is you'll last another year, and I've already come to terms with that as best I can. I've been preparing for this possibility that past three years after all."

He could tell he had blown both there minds, his moms of course more so. The best way he could describe what he was seeing was a fish out of water. His mom was rapidly opening and closing her mouth, trying to formulate a single thought since he had just absolutely blown it out. It took several minutes for his moms brain to reboot and even then she barely got out a "h. h .h .ho..how?"

At that Jason couldn't help but let out a short little chuckle and then he replied "You've always been bad at keeping secrets, I got suspicious in the first month of your diagnosis. You were gone a lot longer, you were coming home way more tired, then I started seeing hospital bills in the mail regularly. After that I all I had to do was tune in on a call with your doctor to know. I never told you that I knew because I knew you wanted to tell me on your own time, and you didn't want to worry me with the news in the beginning especially if you could beat it. Honestly it allowed me to process the information on my own time, and prepare myself for the possibility of you passing from the cancer."

After his explanation the conversation continued for several hours before coming to a close. This memory of course led him to the most important change in his life, his mom was gone. She succumbed to her cancer two weeks ago, luckily she passed peacefully in her sleep. Since her passing he had stopped speaking, he found no real reason to have to as there was no one worth speaking to. Her passing is why right now he was busy unpacking his bags at the local orphanage where he would remain until his eighteenth birthday. But, unbeknownst to him, a blacked out SUV was in route to collect him…and it wasn't for a good reason.


	4. Chapter 2 1: memoirs of Jason Todd 2

**Another journal entry. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Jason bag now fully unpacked took a seat on the small bed in the small room that was to be his at the orphanage until they kicked him out at 18. Letting out a deep sigh Jason reached into his jacket and pulled out his journal. Undoing the latch Jason opened it up and flipped to his new favorite image, it was the last time he, his mom, and his friends were together. It was a big dinner party in celebration of their band getting signed, just a day before they left with their parents bound for Zootopia. He smiled at it fondly for a minute before flicking through and reading some entries over the past few years.

_February 14th 2012_

_Well my friends are gone, today was the day they finished packing and headed off to the great city of Zootopia. Seth. Cody, Chris, and Steve bid me farewell as they hopped on their brand new tour bus for their band. _

_Am I sad to see them go? Of course I am. But I am more proud than anything, I'm damn proud. They are following their dreams. They promised to stay in contact and show up whenever they are in town, so that's good enough to me…also they promised free tickets and merchandise, so bonus. _

_January 27th 2013 _

_Autism, my autism…it's such a burden, and it makes my life a burden…it makes it a burden for others as well. I often wonder if my friends are friends with me because they know no one else would be, so they take pity on me…and I sometimes wonder if my mother loves me only because I am her son and she's supposed to. _

_Luckily my training regiment is helping with the fun aspects of my condition, my dislike pf physical contact, my inability to make eye contact, hatred of loud noises and bright lights. All of it. I've been doing this regiment since 08 and I'm making good progress but at the same time, really slow progress. Still the process is helping, I can stand nosies up to 180 decibels and I can stand LED lights as long as they are blinking….I still hate the fucking sun though. _

_October 18th 2014 _

_My mom has cancer. I've suspected something was wrong for the past few months, she was coming home later than usual and looking ragged and tired. That was my first indication something was wrong. I'd ask her what's wrong and she'd brush it off and make some poor excuse. Then medical bills started showing up in the mail, I never opened them though. No she would have been hurt that I was snooping, that she couldn't tell me on her own time when she was ready. _

_Well today she got a phone call from the doctor, so I listened in and it confirmed my suspicions…except it's so much worse than I thought. She has Pancreatic cancer…and it has a 95% fatality rate…my mom only has a five percent chance of surviving. _

_It's something I'm struggling with so much…I'm genuinely sad. _(Tear drops stain the page in spots) _I'm actually crying! I haven't cried in years! I'm going to lose my mom! I want to run to her and embrace her, hold her, so many things! So many things I haven't really fully felt before! HOW COME IT TAKES THE REALITY THAT I AM GOING TO LOSE MY MOM TO FINALLY FEEL SOMETHING!?_

_…..There's nothing I can really do but support her the best I can. I won't let her know that I know, I'll let her tell me when she's ready too…. I'll also do my best to prepare myself for the eventuality of losing her. _

_September 30th 2015 _

_ALFRED YOU TRAITOROUS SON OF BITCH! Gods I am so furious right now! It turns out Alfred was spying on me for my mother! I trusted him! I was told that he was to be my confidant, someone I could talk to and rely on! Someone who wouldn't go behind my back! I told him so much in confidence! I spoke to him more than anyone else on this earth! I thought he was my friend! _

_He promised me everything I told him would stay with him and I find out he's been giving progress reports on me! Everything I've told him he's told my mother! And there is so much I never wanted my mother to know or hear me say! Thank whatever I didn't tell him I knew my mom had cancer! But still there is so much, so much stuff I had confided in him! HE BETRAYED ME! _

_I cast him out of the house without a second thought the moment I discovered it! He had left his phone open on a conversation with my mother when leaving to use the restroom. My curious nature got a hold on me and it looked, and immediately became horrified when he was relaying a conversation me and him had just had! I scrolled up and up and up and up just to discover this has been going on for YEARS! Since the very first day he and I met! _

_I refused to listen to any explanation he had to say nor will I! Whenever my mother gets home she will be getting an earful as well!...and just when I was beginning to think I might be able to trust other mammals. _

_March 30th 2017 _

_…An interesting development occurred today….I got to meet my grandmother. Oh the scenarios I had imagined in my head of the things I would say and do if I ever got the chance. But when it was presented to me…a lot of that melted away…my disdain and hatred ended up as cold and neutral. _

_When I saw here in the security camera feed I saw how nervous she was. She not only looked nervous for what would await her when she answered that door, but I noticed her looking behind her like at any moment someone was going to show up and snatch her up…well I know from stories who that could be. _

_But when she looked at the door I could see how hopeful she was that her daughter wouldn't just shut the door when she saw who it was and how fearful she was that her daughter would. Seeing my grandmother like that cooled me down a bit, made me decide I would at least here her out. But if I didn't like what she had to say, well I wouldn't allow her to see her daughter. _

_When I was the one that answered the door I gave her a small fright as if she had forgotten I existed..I wasn't to hurt by that, after all she was forced to pretend I didn't exist by a certain piece of walking shit since the day of my birth. It didn't take her very long to recover though and she looked upon her grandson with a look even I could decipher, regret. She missed seeing me grow up, not being a part of my life, and she truly regretted that. _

_She said one of the typical you look so grown up lines and I answered in my signature bluntness. I immediately turned to go get myself some juice while telling her to come in. I may have had my back to her, but I could tell I shocked her with what I said and how I said it. It wasn't a surprising reaction by any means. I know I'm a lot to take in. _

_I offered her some of my juice and explained my condition, as well as giving her a speech about how I felt about her. How I was fine she hadn't been in my life…if I'm being honest that was a white lie…but still. I told her that I was mostly mad because of what she did to my mother, abandoning her which was true I was more mad for that reason. _

_…you know I don't blame her for not being in my life, not really. I wholly blame my grandfather for that. I heard the horror stories about him from my mother, how he's controlling, abusive, narcissistic, and does not treat females as equals…among other things._

_My grandmother confirmed he was the reason she wasn't in my life, and when she described how he was she sounded genuinely scared….damn it I tried. I really did. When she basically said she was afraid of him I tried to breakthrough to her, to her to leave him. That she would be protected. That she could stay here….what a damn fool she is. She said she still loved the bastard. _

_July 12th 2018 _

(Tears stain this entry all over.)

_Just buried my mother today. It…it was something I saw coming for a long time. She fought hard, she really did, but pancreatic cancer is practically impossible to walk away from. When it spread to her brain that's all it took, the fight was over. She lasted one more year, preparing herself and everything else. Then once it was done, she passed quietly in the night. _

_I was there when it happened, she was in her bed the doctors had provided, she wanting to die at home rather in some hospital. I was next to her in a chair, holding her paw as she slept. I stayed awake staring at her for hours, hours….but the second I closed my eyes…she flatlined then and there. _

_Doctors of course didn't try and revive her, there was no point. So they turned of the machines, unhooked all of the crap from her, recorded the time of death, and then left to let me say my goodbyes…of course it was only after she was gone that I fully cried, bawling for the first time as I hugged her form one last time…I'm even doing it now, bawling like a newborn kit. _

Jason, now finished reading flicked to a new page, which just happened to be the last in this journal. Pulling out his pen he made the last entry.

_July 24th 2018_

_…I can feel myself withdrawing into myself. I have stopped talking since my mom died….I just feel if it isn't her I'm talking to it's words wasted…so I don't speak. All of my training to act normal has gone away, and I've reverted back to my simplistic ways. Because she's gone I don't have anyone to have to act for…I find it to be much easier this way. I find it easier to be this way period. _

_I don't care if I am antisocial, or that I'll be alienated again. Because there's really no point at all. I've arrived at this orphanage and I'm content to stay here until they kick me out at 18. I'm going to be 17 this year so a two year wait will be nothing to me. Once I'm out and 18 I'll be able to access that trust fund my mom put up for me. Should be a few million in there. Once I have it…I think I'll go to Zootopia. _

_I'm not going to call my friends and tell them what's happened, they don't know. Neither do their parents. My mother wished to keep her condition and such quiet, so that's what I shall do…also, I don't want to burden them…I definitely won't be telling that traitorous snake Alfred either, I wouldn't trust him with my care if he was the last mammal on earth…So here at the orphanage I will stay, at the very least…it appears I'll have ample opportunities to blow of some steam…heh just ask the deer and wolf I met earlier._

* * *

**Okay we are back on track now. Give me your thoughts on these journal entries please! Tell me Jason is loved! **


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello hello! TheConcernedF0X here with the third installment of Red Hood: Origins. As always please if you like the story please do review, fav, or follow! Or do 2 out of 3! Or 3 out of 3!**

**Cimar: I wish I could say things will get easier for Jason soon, but unfortunately he doesn't have the luxury.**

**Well short author note, so story time!**

* * *

Major General David Daggermane was a 47 year old aged lion and a lifetime soldier. He had fought many battles and won them all, and was well rewarded and decorated because of it. Right now, he was in the back of a blacked out SUV, a lit cigar in his mouth, and on his way to collect a mammal. One of his assistants, a female deer psychologist named Adrianna Telvanni , was sitting across from him looking a photo of the mammal they were collecting. She had a few questions she just had to ask.

"Sir, why in the world are we on the way to collect a fox? And why does this fox require us to actually collect him in person? Why not collect him the same way we've collected all the others?"

Daggermane chuckled at his assistants stream of questions about going to collect this fox. Mostly because of her blatant distaste simply at saying the word fox, he didn't hold the same sentiment about it as her. Taking a long drag from his cigar he leaned forward and took the photo back from her and turned it to look upon the mammal they were going to collect and said. "I'll answer in the order you asked. We are collecting a fox, and this fox in particular because he is incredibly unique, and the hyena will want to use him for his particular experiments I'm sure. He will also be well suited for our experiments, trials and such. I actually think he'll be out top contender for the solo position."

Adrianna scoffed and replied "what makes this fox so unique, and what makes this fox so well suited that you think he'll be a 'top contender'?"

Daggermane chuckled again before saying, "this fox is so unique because he has an incredibly rare form of high functioning autism. It's made him incredibly intelligent and adaptive. Advanced problem solving, photographic memory, superb memory retention, and the ability to recognize, decipher, and solve incredibly advanced and complex patterns. That INCLUDES the patterns of mammals. This alone will peak the mad doctors interest. He also can't feel physical pain, his pain receptors are fried. This fox will be his favorite toy to run all of his tests and experiments I'm sure. What makes him so well suited is that at 16 he has seven bachelors degrees and official brown belts in seven different martial arts. Hapkido, taekwondo, Judo, Jiu jitsu, Krav Maga, Pencak Silat, and Kali."

Adrianna gave him a look of utter shock as he broke down this fox's abilities she could only let out a surprised. "Oh."

Daggermane took another drag from his cigar and leaned back into his seat. "Yeah, oh indeed. He's gonna be hard to dethrone from the top of our board. Now as to why we are collecting him personally…his full name is Jason Wilde Todd."

Adrianna recovered from her shock and replied. "Well that explains it, he's the son of that Todd that just died and is in an orphanage. You wanna assure you can take him in a way it's not suspicious and such."

Daggermane snuffed out his cigar as he simply said "correct."

The third occupant in the back of the SUV, sitting next to the doctor had kept quiet during the entire trip so far. He was the head of security at the facility, and thus was asked to come with the general to collect this fox. As the General had stated he would more than likely be a security issue and cause a lot of problems because of the fox'sskill set. The General also believed this fox would be the one to be the first to try and escape the facility. He looked forward to the fox trying, or any of the mammals they had gathered for that matter. He looked forward to a lot of things, like watching the mad hyena doctor do his experiments and tests on the fox. The hyena hated foxes even more than he and the doctor did.

Thinking about not mad Doctor he looked over at her, they had a…..interesting relationship. And by relationship he meant they spent copious amounts of time aggressively fucking. Not that he didn't mind, he licked his lips just thinking about what he was going to do to her later and have her a predatory smile when she glanced at him. But cut it short when the General looked back their way so me mused on her role in this. Her role as the phycologist was to observe all of the subjects through this giant experiment and all other trails and experiments in between, excluded the mad doctors of course. She would observe and evaluate all of the subjects and advise how they were reacting and coping mentally. She also would advise on how best to manipulate the subjects. Finally she had some extra duties regarding this fox now, and he could tell she wasn't excited about it and nor was he.

But, at the same time he had to admit this fox's skill set was indeed impressive. He also and to admit the extra steps the General was taking for this fox in the end made sense. If everything about this fox was indeed true he could end up being a prime candidate for everything they had planned and a royal pain in the ass at the same time. Also it meant when the fox became a pain in the ass he would get to punish the fox, and oh he would very much enjoy that. But as much as he will enjoy that and watching the mad hyena run his experiments and tests on the fox. There was one thing he had to bring up, so the grey wolf spoke.

"General, how we can be sure the mad scientist isn't going to end up killing this fox? You know he HATES foxes, hell he got fired from the government in the first place for running all those nasty experiments on foxes that ultimately killed them in the first place."

General Daggermane nodded and replied "I had the same concerns which I brought to that mad hyena along with the foxes profile. He looked it over and giddily said in his German accent 'zis fox is too tantalizing to kill! No! ze experiments I can run on him! So many! So much data! So many options! Killing him would be counterproductive zes! Ze fun I will have with ze fox!' I made sure to warn him he wasn't to break or cripple the fox either. He simply hugged the file and said 'of course! Of course! No breaking ze fox!'"

Doctor Telvanni raised an eyebrow at that. "Do you honestly believe that mad hyena?"

The grey wolf chuckled and said, "I know I wouldn't."

General Daggermane gave both mammals a blank look and replied, "Of course I don't trust him you two. We call him the mad doctor for a reason, but he's too useful to not keep. Which is why you Derek Southhowl will have two guards watching the mad doctor whenever the fox is being ...examined."

The grey wolf, now identified Derek Southhowl nodded and said "I'll see to it. Just for the fox?"

General Daggermane thought on it for a moment and said, "on second thought, better do it for them all."

Doctor Telvanni added her two cents in saying "good, that hyenas is as unpredictable as he is a genius. I can't evaluate the psychological aspects of the subjects after a session with the mad doctor if he kills them."

Security Chief Southpaw nodded and said, "quite right Adrianna."

General Daggermane rolled his eyes at the two. He knew they were fucking despite their attempts at hiding it. But they must often forget that there are cameras literally all over the facility, not just where the subjects would be held. Regardless, he didn't care as long as it didn't affect their respective works and they kept it professional. "Yes yes I know you two. We've taken all the proper precautions for the mad hyena. I even instructed some of your mammals to install cameras in his lab. He will be monitored closely. Now that that's settled, can we get back to the topic at hand?"

Adrianna and Derek both nodded, Derek saying "yes, so what's the plan to get this fox to come with us?"

Daggermane nodded a few times. "Well for starters, we will lay out his predicament for him. Then I will tell him of a 'military project' we are working on and think he would make a perfect candidate for. I'll tell him this project will train him to be an advanced military specialist. We'll tell him that when he turns 18 he can leave the project or stay and join the military. Of course that part will be extra bullshit. But, we will have to be very careful. This particular fox may not pick up on social queues very well.. But he is a smart fox, if he picks up something is off we're screwed. That means he'll decline the offer and then that means we'll have to take him by force which will complicate a lot of things and honestly unless you pull a team Southhowl I actually doubt we would be able to acquire him. So you two better be careful with what you say. Although, we might be in some luck. The mammal in charge told me when I called apparently after his mother's funeral Jason stopped talking, so if it's true he shouldn't ask any questions. Now settle in, we should be there soon."

20 minutes later

They finally arrived at the orphanage, a quaint two story brick building. They didn't bother looking at the name, they didn't plan to be here long enough to care. Walking in they were immediately greeted by the headmistress of the orphanage a female badger. They were also greeted by the sight of a male wolf and deer, both of them sporting fresh injuries. The deer was holding a paper towel to his very clearly broken nose and the wolf was lying on its stomach a rhino sized ice pack on his back and the left side of his face swollen up.

The badger greeted them. "Hello you definitely must be Major General Daggermane, and colleges. I'm so glad you've arrived here. Jason needs to go, or he's going to be arrested and a problem."

The group gave each other collective looks before Derek eyed the two mammals again. Pointing at them he said "I take it Jason did this?"

"Yes very perceptive of you. He wasn't even here an hour. Chad here definitely has at least one cracked vertebrae and you can clearly see Daniel's nose is broken badly. I don't know exactly what happened. Jason of course isn't saying anything and these two are in too much pain to give me a straight answer. I was actually just about to look at the security footage to try and make heads or tails of this. Care to join me?"

Once again they collectively looked at each other before nodding. Daggermane took the lead saying, "lead the way."

The badger led them into a small room with a desk, computer, and a chair which she sat in. As she typed away to pull up the security footage Doctor Telvanni had a question of her own. "You said you questioned Jason on what happened?"

The badger glanced at her and said "correct."

Adrianna pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. "Could you explain to me exactly how he reacted when you questioned him?"

The badger gave her a quizzical look regarding the pen and pad of paper as a response. "Oh, I'm a resident psychologist, considering Jason's condition and the fact he just lost his mother the general thought I could be of some help."

Satisfied with the explanation the badger answered her question. "Best way I could describe it is he was impassive honestly. When I started to question him he turned to me halfway and when I got to the subject of just what happened he let out a snort and that's about it. So I focused on his eyes, they were completely neutral same as his expression. When I explained just what injuries they had I could swear though for the briefest of moments I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes. But he stayed blank and expressionless the entire time."

Doctor Telvanni jotted down her notes, making sure to underline the part about his potential look of amusement at hearing about the two mammals injuries. "Interesting."

Finally the badger pulled up the correct camera and time. "Ah here we are."

All of the mammals present leaned forward to watch the screen as the badger hit the play button. It started with Jason entering the commons room, a black duffel bag in his left paw. The noted his attire, a red shirt, a brownish tan faux leather jacket, and tan cargo shorts. As he entered the wolf and deer almost immediately got up and approached him, Adrianna could tell immediately just off body language and such that the two did not have good intentions. She also could tell Jason was very aware of the fact and less than pleased.

They watched as the two began speaking to Jason, them occasionally pausing to laugh at the joke they made about him. It continued like this for about two minutes before there was a sudden shift in Jason's behavior he slowly put down his duffel bag and put his sunglasses that were on his head on top of it. They watched as the wolf and deer laughed at his actions…it was short lived. Jason shot out a savage right jab right into the deer's nose shattering it in one punch. He then instantly put a right hook into the left side of the wolf's face, grabbed the wolf's shoulders and pulled him close and kneed him hard in the ribs. To finish the wolf off Jason grabbed his shoulders and picked the wolf up off the ground slightly and then spun him, letting him go after a half rotation. The wolf slammed into a wooden beam hard, part of its spine catching the edge badly.

Derek Southhowl was impressed. The fox took the deer down and shattered its nose with a single punch, and then took out the wolf with minimal effort. Even if the two had fought the fox Southhowl wagered it would have been the same result, just with extra steps. "This fox has strength, one punch and he shatters a deer's nose and unless that wolf has weak skin swelled its face real good. The throw was simple yet effective. Not to mention the little effort it took to throw the wolf."

General Daggermane was just as impressed. "I knew this fox was going to be something special."

The video ends with Jason calmly putting his sunglasses back on his head and picking his bag back up before stepping over the two mammals. The badger headmistress leaned back in the chair and gestured to the screen. "So that's what happened. Chad and Daniel instigated the fight. I wonder what they said that made Jason snap, he seemed to not care up until that point."

Doctor Telvanni chimed in at that. "I do. I can read lips quite well, they were speaking ill of Jason's recently deceased mother."

The headmistress made a face and said, "sheesh, yeah that would do it I wager. Well, even so that he didn't start it, he still needs to go. I feel like a lot of trouble will come of him being here, a lot of mammals heckling him and provoking him into attacking them."

The General nodded at that and replied, "well we'll take him off your paws, if he will allow us too. But I wager he will. So, can we go see him?"

The Badger headmistress stood and said. "Sure, follow me."

*Jason at the same time*

Jason was currently busying himself with repacking his duffel bag, making sure to take care of and refold each and every piece of clothing. After he had put that deer and wolf in their places with his fist he had gone to the little room he would be staying in until they kicked him out at 18. He casually unpacked his bag, a small smile on his face as he did so. It had felt so good to hurt those two assholes, when they first came up and began insulting him he had been content to wait them out. Banking on his casual non reactions to cause them to get bored. But, when they brought his mom into the equation…it was time to put them in their place, and he did so casually.

Jason wasn't concerned with getting in trouble for it either. He wasn't answering the headmistresses questions on what had happened, and he knew the other two were to ashamed of getting their asses so casually handed to them by a fox that they weren't answering them either. So she would have to look at the security footage and there was no way to refute what would be shown.

Nevertheless, after Jason unpacked his bag he went out and kept out of the headmistresses line of sight while keeping his ears tuned into to her doings. Then when the lion General walked in with his two associates his curiosity was peaked immediately. Though it would never show, partly because he didn't really know how to.

When he quickly became the topic of discussion and the General coming to collect him curiosity became interest. Once they went to go look at the footage Jason turned and went to repack his bag. He didn't even know what exactly the General's collecting of him would entail but he knew it would be much better than staying in this place. At the very least it would be much more interesting.

* * *

**Done!**

**Next time on RHO! Jason meets the General for the first time and ends up making a decision he will regret for the rest of his life and gets to meet the mad hyena.**

**I have two other stories, A Father Figure and A True Brother: The Prologue, if you haven't read these stories of mine go check them out! Also go check out my friends BrutusDeagon and Tamiri-chan's stories as well!**

**Make sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter of A Father Figure in the coming weeks!**

**All right I think that was it! So this is TheConcernedF0X signing off! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Oh hey I almost didn't notice you there! It's neat isn't it? This story is back! **

**A big apology to those following the story but life got busy and this story is my least popular, so it got thrown to the bottom of my totem poll. But now it's back with a vengeance! There's a lot going on in this chapter to strap in! **

**Vince Fangway: Yee have little faith! Lol jk. So yes there was a lot of fox in chapter 2. The reasoning behind that is a fox isn't worthy of getting their name said in their eyes. Oh Jason isn't at the facility yet my friend, and it's not going to be a walk in the park to get him there! Oh we haven't even scratched the surface of their plans! You know their not up to no good but you don't know what exactly their intentions and goals are! I only revealed that these are bad mammals up to no good. **

** Cimar!: again I wish I could say that wasn't the case but…well you'll see. **

**Guest: good catch I actually pulled quite a bit of inspiration for the accountant. Adult Jason is even gonna voiced by him. **

**Okay by now y'all know the drill! Review your buns off and if you like the story drop a fav , follow, or both! **

**Alright I'm done with the jabbering so story time!**

* * *

The headmistress led General Daggermane and his cohorts to the small room Jason was occupying. Pausing just outside the open door she poked her head in and said "Jason, there are some mammals here that want to meet you. Is that okay?"

Jason turned from his now fully packed bag to face her, crossing his arms and nodding once that it was fine. The headmistress when Jason made eye contact with her she couldn't help but internally shudder. Even before he had beat the snot out of those two mammals Jason had frightened her. It wasn't the fact he was a fox though, it was the way he carried himself...and how there was no life in those emerald eyes of his.

Nodding once in acknowledgement the headmistress poked her head back out and turned to the mammals. "You can go in. I need to go and wait for the ambulance to show up."

General Daggermane inclined his head a little and replied "thank you very much."

Daggermane waited until the badger headmistress was out of sight before making his entrance. When he entered the room he came face to face with Jason Wilde Todd for the very first time. Jason looked incredibly fit and wickedly intelligent, and the way those brilliant lifeless looking eyes bored into him his spine couldn't help but crawl. "Hello Jason Todd."

Major General Daggermane was going to do the introductions but Jason held up a paw and shook his head. Then he held up three fingers confusing Daggermane greatly, luckily Doctor Telvanni solved the equation for him. "You want to be called by your full name, Jason Wilde Todd."

Jason nodded once before taking a seat on his bed and gesturing for Daggermane to start over with the introduction "So he really doesn't speak."

Clearing his throat Daggermane started over. "Hello Jason Wilde Todd. I am Major General Daggermane, Army. The deer that figured out what you wanted is a revered psychologist, Adrianna Telvanni, and the wolf is a security and combat expert named Derek Southhowl. Now before I go any further my condolences for the loss of your mother."

Jason only inclined his head in thanks so Daggermane continued. " I am aware that you don't know who your father is, your mother neglecting to tell you who he was before her death. I am also aware that your grandparents have refused to claim you, specifically your grandfather. Your former butler Alfred is unaware of your mother's death not being family, and likely won't be informed until he reads it somewhere. The same goes to your friends and their parents, mostly since you have cut off contact from them, why I don't know. That and your mother did not inform her friends of her impending death, why I also don't know. The masters and you've had all returned home long ago, and you were never close to any of them. If you were to inform one of your friends or Alfred I am sure they would come and claim you in a heartbeat. I keep asking myself why, Doctor Telvanni?"

The female deer psychologist stepped forward and Jason shifted his gaze to her. She barely, just barely managed to keep herself from taking a step back. "This fox's gaze is so unnerving, not an inch of his body is moving or betraying anything. And those damn eyes."

Doctor Telvanni steeled her resolve and began to speak. "It's quite simple, you don't want them to know. You're content to sit here in this orphanage until they kick you out at 18. Then you'll be able to access the trust fund that your mother set aside and all of your inheritance left in the will. The reasonings though is a little tricky but at the end of the day it comes down to your condition and your independence. Your unique case of autism makes you antisocial, and while you may have gained friends being on your own again appeals to you, you've already gotten used to it. You even if only subconsciously crave it. Your fine on your own and you know it, and you don't want to have to be forced into social settings if you can just wait a few years. You'd prefer just to wait it out here where it's quiet."

Jason gave no reaction to what the doctor said, even though she was quite right. Major General Daggermane took over again with their saies pitch saying, "we'd like to offer you an alternative. We.."

Jason raised a paw again, stopping him. Then Jason shifted his gaze to the grey wolf, he was suspicious of him. The wolf hadn't spoken yet and was staring at him pretty intently, and not in a particularly good way. He wanted to hear the wolf sell their pitch. So he pointed to him.

For Derek Southhowl when Jason turned his gaze to him he couldn't help but thinking "never thought I'd be slightly intimidated by a teenager, let alone a fox."

When Jason pointed at him Derek got what he was saying and said. "As Major General Daggermane said, we'd like to offer you an alternative to staying in this place. We are working on a special military project to train teenagers 12-17 in hyper advanced military tactics and such, as well as giving advanced education skills and technologies. When you hit 18 you can leave the program and return to normal life or go straight into the military as a Specialist. The facility this project is at is top of the line, and since the project is classified it needs security, I am the security chief there. I should note that if you decide to join the project, you can't back out until it's over."

Jason internally tilted his head ever so slightly. The way this Southhowl said that last sentence….it felt off. Then again, everything about the wolf felt off to him. It could be because Jason never trusted wolves, or liked them very much. Every wolf he had ever met had been well, a dick to him. Anyways looking down on him with disgust and hate while believing they are superior, not to mention the ones around his age always wanted to beat him up. They never could and rarely tried of course but that's besides the point.

Doctor Telvanni sensed Jason's suspicion of Derek, and also could tell that Derek's insistent staring wasn't helping the situation. If Jason kept analyzing Derek she had no doubt he wouldn't trust him and in turn them resulting in Jason rejecting their offer. Which in turn would make things much more complicated, and messy. Jason Wilde Todd was imperative to this project and its many experiments, he had to come with them, she understood that now.

There was one sure fire way she knew how to get Derek to stop staring at the fox and calm down. Walking over to Derek she brushed up against him and touched his right arm. This caused Derek to immediately look away from Jason and instead turn his gaze to her. The gesture she made was a silent code for 'please fuck me' Derek looked down at her quizzically before giving her a small smile that said 'later'.

Adrianna only offered a soft nod in response before looking forward again satisfied. She had done what she had intended and calmed Derek down and as an added bonus put him in a good mood and got him excited for later.

Major General Daggermane wanted to roll his eyes at the pair, how they thought that their little relationship was discreet was beyond him. Even Jason who had just met them saw exactly what was going on. But what he didn't understand is why Doctor Telvanni made those gestures here and now. But he just shrugged it off, there was more important things to think about. Especially when Doctor Telvanni apparently had more to say.

"Oh and before I forget. Your non speaking Jason, that is something I can help with. You have withdrawn into yourself since your mothers death and your friends leaving, believing that there is no longer nothing worth saying. Work with me and you will begin taking again, and I can help you deal with your condition overall. My role is to look after the mental well being of all members and personnel after all."

Jason simply inclined his head at that. He didn't know what the heck she was talking about but it seems she did, so he'd take her word for it. At the very least her help could prove to be a minor waste of time as best.

Daggermane now satisfied that what ever just happened was over wrapped up their little pitch. "Ahem, now Jason you may be wondering why we would approach you for this. Well part of this project is to monitor and find candidates and you ended up in our radar. You are 16 and have 7 bachelors degrees and you have brown belts in 7 different martial arts, you have an incredibly high IQ, and most incredibly of it all you have conditioned yourself to best your autism. You also have the added bonus of not feeling any pain. You optimize what we were looking for, incredibly talented teenagers with incredible potential that we could forge. So if you decide to come with us and join the project, we can take everything you've done yourself and enhance on it tenfold and set you up for complete success…..So, what say you? Do you want to join the project?"

Jason sat there for a few moments, looking and forth between the three mammals in front of him, analyzing them. He felt he could trust the General, he was intrigued by the doctor, but he still couldn't shake the feeling about the wolf. So he decided to play the odds, because at the least it should prove more interesting. So Jason answered by standing, putting his sunglasses on his head, and grabbing his packed bag.

Doctor Telvanni saw the actions and said, "That means yes."

*three and a half hours later*

Jason was growing more suspicious by the minute. Once they had exited the orphanage there had been two wolves waiting outside the back SUV they were to take to this facility. That had been Jason's first red flag. The second was when one went to take his bag it was unceremoniously thrown into the back, and the General did not correct the behavior. The third red flag was when instead of getting in the front passenger seat one of the wolves sat on his left, leaving the front passenger seat empty. It also meant he was sat in the middle in between that wolf and Southhowl.

Then as the drive continued he noticed the three wolves constantly stealing glances at him, and the driver would tap a claw on the steering wheel whenever he did. Then there was the psychologist Dr. Telvanni, she was watching him constantly writing notes, every glance and twitch he would make she would record in her notes. Last but not least was the General. Major General Daggermane had this constant self satisfied smirk on his face as if he was ecstatic that he got him to come with. Here was also the matter of the giant file that he had been looking through since after the first hour of this trip.

The more time passed, the more Jason got suspicious. As the SUV got of the interstate and took a bunch of roads leading further into the middle of nowhere Jason grew more on edge. It had been about two dozen miles since he had last seen any type of building, and the glances from the wolves were getting more frequent.

Finally, they reached the facility. There was a set of heavily armed gate guards wearing black tactical gear, not military garb. The fence was very high, electrified, and the top was coated in several layers of barbed wire, the fence of a prison. The gates automatically opened allowing the SUV through, and the gate shut quickly, so quickly a cheetah couldn't have even darted through. As they drove down the road towards the facility, there were guards roaming about all heavily armed and dressed in black tactical gear.

Then, Jason saw the facility, it looked like a simple two story white farmhouse. But then they made a slight turn left, heading towards a ginormous red barn. There was no way the facility was in the barn itself, it had to be underground. Why would a military facility such as what they say it is be underground? The final nails in the coffin for Jason was the fact that no mammal present was speaking, and when the driver glanced at Jason using the mirror….he smiled at him, and it was an evil smile.

As Jason realized that this was a trap and he had been lied to, Doctor Telvanni closed her notepad and with a concerned tone said, "General...he knows."

As Major General Daggermane looked up from his file in surprise Jason reacted. He punched the wolf on his left in the face while using the close quarters of the back of the SUV to kick Daggermane directly in the face. Then he slammed his elbow into Southhowl's jaw before grabbing the paw that was pulling out Southhowl's tranquilizer gun.

Jason elbowed him again hard in the jaw while kicking Doctor Telvanni in the chest knocking the air out her lungs. He then chopped the left wolves throat with his paw as the wolf was recovering. Jason then slammed his body into Southhowl's causing Southhowl's head to slam into the window hard enough it cracked. Jason took this opportunity to take control of Southhowl's tranq gun disarming him. Jason then head butted Southhowl and pulled his lethal handgun out.

Gun now in paw Jason pointed it at Daggermane who at the last second ducked as Jason pulled the trigger. The gun went off and the bullet went through the front seat and the drivers throat. The driver immediately shot a paw to their throat as they spit out blood. the driver also slammed on the accelerator the SUV speeding up rapidly and veered off the road.

The SUV within a few seconds got up to 60mph and heading straight for a tree. The driver panicking and in shock yanked the wheel hard to the left narrowly avoiding the tree, but the maneuver caused the SUV to lose control and the vehicle rolled three times thrashing all the mammals in the back about. Jason took advantage of all the mammals in this tight space being bigger than him and grabbed onto Southhowl letting him act like a buffer for the impacts.

The SUV after rolling three times finally came to rest, landing on its wheels. Jason was slightly dazed and had a small gash on the top of his head from the crash but he wasn't going to let that stop him. The driver was dead, Southhowl was knocked out, and the rest of the mammals were trying to recover. The wolf on his left had almost recovered and Jason quickly looked around the outside of the SUV and saw there were at least a dozen guards coming towards the crash.

Jason unbuckled the left wolf's seatbelt and then shot the wolf twice in the head while simultaneously opening the door and pushing the now body and himself out. Jason landed on top of the corpse and immediately took aim at the approaching guards taking out three with headshots before the guards could even register what was happening. Jason then stood up and fired three more shots missing all three in his dazed state. Jason moved the gun about trying to decide which target to shoot when the massive fist of Major General Daggermane connected with his face full force, knocking him out cold.

*_two hours later* _

Jason awoke suddenly trying to move and sit up, quickly realizing not only was he in an upright position, but he was also restrained. Recalling his memories he realized that he had been knocked out, and whoever these mammals were had him. Looking at his restraints he saw he was on a metal table his arms and leg spread out, even his tail was restrained. He also noticed he was only in his boxers, which was kinda annoying…and demeaning. There was also a muzzle on his face which he really wasn't a fan of either. Then again he wasn't a fan of any of this.

_"I think I may have made a mistake." _

Jason next took stock of his surroundings. He was in a lab of some sort that quickly became obvious, there was equipment everywhere. But also more disconcertingly there was surgical equipment as well, making this the lab of a mad scientist…and here he was strapped to a upright metal table in metal restraints in the mad scientists lab.

Looking around some more he saw all of the walls were white with small slits on each side. There was all no door anywhere unless it was behind him, which was a possibility. There was also cameras everywhere watching every angle of the room, some even swiveling back and forth. The most standout feature of the room though was the two way observation window set around a second story level. It was long and trapezoid shaped, and he could only guess at who could be behind it watching him, or how many there were.

Deciding to test his restraints Jason began trying to pull and tug, seeing if he could break them. The were sturdy and not going to budge even with his full strength. But, the restraint on his left for was loose, loose enough to where with a pull he could yank it out. Jason failed to see how it could be of much help for him escaping, but he figured he could at least kill or knock out any mammal that got close enough.

*_In the observation room 20 minutes before Jason wakes up*_

Doctor Telvanni, Major General Daggermane, and Derek Southhowl were all in the observation room to the mad hyena's lab and Southhowl was NOT happy.

"Why are we even discussing this he killed five of my men! He almost killed you Daggermane if you hadn't ducked! Adrianna if you hadn't been strapped in you're neck would have snapped during the crash! He clearly knows how to use guns and he's to fucking dangerous to keep! He wasn't even at the facility for two minutes and he figured out it wasn't what we said it was! I am telling you keeping him here will cause nothing but trouble!"

Adrianna Telvanni couldn't help but smile, she could here Derek's tone elevate when it came to her almost dying. Currently she was behind him finally stitching up a gash on his head but he kept moving about. Flicking one of his ears she was the first to respond. "First of all Derek hold still! I am trying to close this wound! Secondly we took a calculated risk allowing him to stay awake, a risk you two took against my advice! Thirdly if you hadn't been giving him the stink eye the entire damn time he might have never gotten suspicious!"

Derek looked up at her and with an accusatory tone said, "Me!? You're putting this on me!?"

"Well you certainly didn't help the situation I had to calm you down at the orphanage!"

General Daggermane decided to interject at this point before the situation turned into a lovers quarrel. "Adrianna is right you did not help the situation, she kept her hatred for foxes under wraps while you were hanging yours out in the open for all to see! But I fully blame your men if anything! They acted with zero tact, said nothing, and constantly were glancing down and at Jason like he was a threat or a target! Jason was looking at the rear view mirror before Adrianna said he knew!"

Derek pointed at Daggermane and yelled "I'm not the one in charge here! You are! If they were being issues you as the leader should have reprimanded them instead of keeping your snout buried in that file of yours with that damn triumphant smirk on your face! I'm sure you're inaction made him suspicious too!"

Adrianna doubled back to one of her points from earlier. "Still! If you two had just taken my advice and tranqed him when he was in the SUV none of this would have happened!"

Daggermane rebutdtaled with "oh and what do you imagine would have happened when he woke up!? He would have known immediately!"

"But he would have been in here already and secured!"

The three mammals argued for a few more minutes before Doctor Telvanni broke off and then got the two males attention. "Hey. Hey. Hey!" And when they stopped and looked at her she pointed out the window and said "Jason is awake."

All three mammals turned to watch as Jason surveyed his surroundings. General Daggermane walked over to the window and asked "Doctor?"

Doctor Telvanni walked over to stand beside him and answered, breaking down how Jason was feeling. "He's definitely not thrilled, he's realizing he's made a big mistake, really doesn't like he's in just his boxers, testing his restraints, and oh he's staring at us now."

It was true Jason was staring at the window looking pretty much directly at the pair. Southhowl walked up behind them and said, "he can't see us right?"

It was Daggermane who answered. "No this is a one way window and the rooms heavily insulated and soundproofed. There's no way he can see or hear us, he just probably assumes we or someone else is up here watching him. Either way, he's up so it's time to prepare. Southhowl get two COMPETENT guards in there to supervise and the go fetch the mad hyena. After that come join me Doctor you will stay here and monitor the first session, once it's over join me. I need to gather all of our subjects and begin my speech, I won't reveal our true purpose here until Jason joins us so make sure the hyena stays on time, he'll listen to you. Dismissed."

Daggermane walked to the door set in the wall and it rose up for him to exit, Southhowl following behind him. Once the door slid shut with a hiss Doctor Telvanni pulled up a chair and took a seat, crossed her legs, and pulled up a pad of paper and a pen to take notes. Now ready all that was left was to wait for the mad hyena himself to make his entrance.

_*Back to Jason* _

Jason kept his eye on the observation window hoping he was staring intently at someone on the other side. He suspected Major General Daggermane, Doctor Telvanni, and Derek Southhowl were all on the other side waiting to watch him get dissected or whatever the hell was planned for him. All he could do is brace himself and wait.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long at all as soon a panel on the back left wall rose up going into the ceiling and disappearing. "_So that's the door, hmm I don't see a pad or anything on this side to open it. Must be something on mammals, a key card or something. I'll need to snag one." _

Jason watched as two wolf guards entered first. They were wearing black tactical gear looking like security guards, they were also wearing ball caps with no markings just like the rest of the uniform. They carried radios and had earpieces and both were wearing what looked like smart watches. "_That might be how they get the door to open. But damn it the only way to confirm it is to see what happens when they leave. But if I wait that long I'll probably be dead. Guess I'll wing it." _

The two wolves for weapons carried pistols in holsters on their right thighs and on their left ones were shock batons. "_If I can get a paw on one of those it might be able to short circuit these restraints. I'll just have to lure them over here, get one of the batons only using just my left foot…and well I can move my head about so my head. But get the baton in my left foot, short circuit one of my arm restraints, free the rest of my limbs, finish off the other guard, get the door open, and try and make my way out….I can do this, or at the very least die my own way." _

Jason left his thoughts and focused back in just as a male spotted hyena entered the lab and the second he did the door shut. The hyena was tall for his species with yellow eyes and he was wearing typical doctor garbs. So while he looked kind of like a regular doctor, Jason could see the sinister look in the hyena's eyes. "_….fuck."_

The doctor hyena walked in casually paws in his pockets and walked to some tables and such like he hadn't noticed Jason was awake and staring at him, which he could tell was a sham. Finally the doctor pretended to notice him finally and did a fake double take. The hyena smiled sickly sweetly at him and exclaimed in a surprisingly heavy German accent. "Oh hello there!? You are finally awake zes? Good! Good! Then we can get started then!"

The hyena then walked towards him and grabbed a surgical tray on his left and wheeled it over bringing it to a stop right in front of him. The hyena then turned around and clapped his paws together exclaiming "now that ze tools are ready I believe introductions are in order! I am Dr. Anrim Zola, and you are?...no? Zat is okay I know who you are Jason Wilde Todd, so how are you feeling? Comfortable? Good! Now let's look on that gash on your head zes?"

Jason had almost forgot about the gash, it being out of site and not being able to feel pain, so he allowed it when this Dr. Zola grabbed his head roughly and pulled it down. "Zes zes dis will definitely need stitches, at least four. Hold still."

Dr. Zola proceeded to roughly stitch Jason's gash up and once he was done he pushed Jason's head back against the table. "So! You are probably wondering what gives with being restrained like zis, and where are your clothes, and what I am going to do to you. Well I shall tell you! You are restrained because you decided to go on a little rampage didn't you? I also don't like my test subjects being able to escape my experiments! You are almost naked because I need to perform a physical on you, make sure you are healthy and strong! Now for the final part of your mental questions! What am I going to do to you!? I am going to have fun is what! I am going to run so so many tests and experiments on you! Ohhhh I get all giddy just thinking about all of the ones I can do! I can't decide which ones I shall do first! But for now…"

Jason watched as Dr. Zola pulled out a recorder, hit the button, and grabbed a pen and clipboard. "Dr. Anrim Zola, day one. Date, July 24 2018. Subject, ze fox. Test, physical. Subject height, four feet four inches, above average. Weight, 125 pounds, average. Eye color, emerald green. Subjects muscle structure above average, muscles show through fur in biceps, legs, and abdomen. Fur, healthy shine no sickly appearance. No apparent deformities. Blood work shows no issues, blood type A Positive. Now let's check downstairs, well now! Healthy, functional sheathe, no deformities, size above average for foxes, lucky dog!"

That's when Jason decided to make his move. A mad hyena inspecting and touching his private parts was an absolute no go and the doctor was in the perfect position to meet Jason's foot, so bonus. Jason yanked his left foot out of its restraint and immediately kicked Dr. Zola in the face. Zola stumbled back from the kick but Jason wasn't going to let him get out of range.

Jason shot his foot out again and dug his claws into Zola's chest and dragged him close and head butted him using the muzzle for extra damage. Then he kicked him away and dragged him back several times before kicking out Zola's left knee bringing him down onto one knee. Jason wanted to use the claws on his feet to slit Zola's throat but Zola was guarding his neck so Jason settled with a hard kick to the face.

This took about ten seconds and Jason looked over at the two guards expecting them to be rushing over shock batons in paw….but instead, they hadn't even moved and inch. They looked concerned, but they did not move. Suddenly, Zola shut up and grabbed his left leg shoving it back into the restraint. The restraint automatically closed and then tightened making it so Jason couldn't yank it out again.

Zola bursted out in the typical hyena laugh and exclaimed "very good zes very good Jason! You did exactly what I predicted you would do! I left the strap loose on one leg on purpose! Zen I instructed dez wolves not to move if you attacked me!"

Dr. Zola rose to his feet and licked the blood that was leaking from his lip and put a paw over the punctures in his chest. Looking at his bloody paw he said,"I'll admit fox you hit harder than I would have expected you to. Heh, I am going to have a lot more fun than I thought. You know fox, I feel like I already know you a lot, which is why I was able to predict exactly what you were going to do!...of course this helped."

Out of his lab coat Dr. Zola pulled out Jason's journal. The second Jason saw it and the mad hyena's paw it was as if something in him snapped. Jason never in his entire life had used any vocal cues at all but he did now. First he let out a warning yip followed immediately by an aggressive snarl and constant growling.

These actions briefly surprised Zola, then he started to laugh again his hyena barks irritating Jason. "Oh now the fox shows his fangs! Showing the true wild beast within! You really are more animalistic and feral! Fun! Oh and thanks for telling I can tighten that muzzle some more!"

Zola then walked over and slammed Jason's head onto the table and grabbed the tightening straps of the muzzle yanking them as hard as he could. The muzzle tightened hard making it so Jason could only keep a aggressive rumble going at best. Zola stepped back satisfied and clapped his paws together, "there we go much better! No more nasty noises! Well, I officially give you a clean bill of health! Good thing too, otherwise we would have had to put you down! In case you're wondering, that wasn't a joke! Now there's just one more thing I wanted to test before I send you on your way…your file says you can't feel pain, I want to see that for myself."

Jason got an increasingly bad feeling as Dr. Zola reached into his lab coat pocket smiling the whole while. Zola produced a pair of brass knuckles and slid them on slowly his sickening smile doubling in intensity. Zola rolled his shoulders in anticipation for what would be his favorite part of the day when one of the guards called out. "Dr. Zola! No hits to the face or visible areas. No critical areas. He needs to be presentable and functional. But just for today."

Dr. Zola huffed and gave a small pouty face before calling out in response "fine! There's always tomorrow."

With that Zola shut out a right jab directly into Jason's abdomen. Jason felt the impact connect solidly, but otherwise felt no pain whatsoever. Zola made eye contact to discern if Jason was masking or anything and Jason raised his eyebrows as if to say "is that all you got?" Zola let out a snort and began systematically raining blows in different spots, making sure to follow the rules. After half a dozen hits Zola stopped when a tap on the observation window was heard.

Zola harrumphed and stepped back, taking off and pocketing his brass knuckles. "Hmm it would appear the reports are true, not a flinch, no tears, no hollering. I wonder if you even feel the impact…and would you feel pain if applied directly to your internals….hmmm this will require many test and experiments….I can't wait. Zis is my goal now, to make you feel pain, to hear you cry out….I look forward to playing with you more immensely."

Jason in response narrowed his eyes and thought _"you're gonna be damn disappointed when you lose this game." _

Zola chuckled unimpressed with Jason's display and said, "but for now, it would appear you are needed elsewhere. Boys come over here and shackle him! Then take him to join the others!... His hell is only beginning."

* * *

***snickers* I know, I'm evil aren't I? **

**So in this chapter Jason was brought to the facility and we finally got to meet the mad hyena himself! Dr. Anrim Zola! If you're thinking you've heard that name before you probably have! But where from? Tell me if you know! **

**So with these journal entries and this chapter I hope I got more of you onboard this train to ride it to the end! **

**So next up on my docket is to launch the official start of A True Brother! So please keep an eye out for that in the coming weeks! **

**So until then that's all folks! So this is TheConcernedF0X signing off! See you next time! **


End file.
